Evermore
by glamour02
Summary: This is a sequel to the fan fiction story, No Escaping Him, which picks up during the twins teenage years.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a sequel to, No Escaping Him, which takes place during the twins (Lia and Liam's) teenage years. This story will center around how Olivia and Fitz handle the ups and down of marriage while trying to keep a healthy consistency in their children's lives. I would sincerely appreciate your feedback after reading this chapter. I also ask for your patience as I try and find my way back into writing this version of Olitz. This chapter may leave you with many questions but I hope to answer them in the coming chapters :) Xo_

* * *

 _ **Evermore**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Vermont Estate**_

OPOV

Olivia paced the floor of the study, her heels echoing off the wooden floor with every step taken. She listened intently to the voice inside her earpiece and chimed in every so often when her opinion and direction were needed. The conference call was going as planned and she appreciated everyone's time committing on such short notice.

Olivia Pope and Associates was thriving, so much so, time away from Washington took careful coordination with both Quinn and Harrison. They were in the middle of an important case but that wasn't going to keep Olivia away from Vermont. It was the first day of the twins fall break from school and it was tradition they spent the time together in Vermont as a family.

The conference call continued along with Olivia's pacing when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Olivia walked to the window and paused looking at Fitz in the center of the stables. He was on top of Lia's new Arabian horse...a horse Olivia had not welcomed with open arms. She watched her husband on top of the animal, his body jerking violently again and again. The horse was a gift from Fitz for her thirteenth birthday but unfortunately the Arabian wasn't taking too kindly to his new surroundings. They suspected he had been mistreated by his former owner...which was all the more reason Lia begged her father to buy him.

She watched slightly memorized with Fitz's actions...his patience pouring in waves over the animal. His face spoke volumes and although the jerking continued she could see Fitz's reaction remain the same. The animal looked wild but it didn't matter how erratic his behavior was because Fitz counteracted him head-on clearly unwilling to give up.

"Wait," Olivia suddenly interrupted, cutting Harrison off. "We're going about this all wrong. Let's accept the terms-"

Before she was able to continue, Quinn interrupted not giving her the opportunity. She obviously wasn't happy with Olivia's decision and didn't shy away from making it vocal.

"Text me when it's done. I have to go."

Olivia ended the call letting both Quinn and Harrison know her decision was not up for discussion. She pulled her earpiece off and remained fixated by the window watching Fitz continuing to try and tame the animal. Nearly five minutes went by when Olivia decided to change into something more comfortable and head downstairs.

By the time she met up with her husband he looked exactly the way she last saw him from the study window. The closer she walked to the stables, the clearer Fitz's voice could be heard. His tone was soothing despite the blatant harshness from the horse which appeared to have no end in sight. Her husband's groans were difficult to witness and Olivia suddenly found herself regretting being there.

"He's coming around," Fitz eventually shared, acknowledging Olivia's presence. His voice was rough and edgy freezing her in place.

She stood behind the fence and stared, watching as Fitz caressed the horse's side. Lia insisted on calling the new addition, Thunder, and the name felt fitting considering the interaction unfolding before her. In time, Thunder slowly calmed and the jerking became less and less until all at once the Arabian stilled finally lowering his head in surrender.

Fitz waited for a few moments before lifting his body up and off the animal. Olivia watched as he walked Thunder back inside one of the stalls, eventually closing the gate altogether. He was dressed in full riding gear and he took off his gloves as he walked back towards Olivia. Sweat accumulated on his forehead and just as he leaned his arms on top of the gate Olivia reached over kissing him gently on the lips.

"I thought you had some work to do?"

He seemed surprised by her presence explaining his reasoning for coming outside in the first place.

"I was trying not to disturb you."

Olivia rested her head on her arm and mocked Fitz's mannerisms, also leaning over the top of the gate.

"I didn't realize you were such a horse whisperer," Olivia replied, rubbing his forearm. "I bet you're exhausted."

"Nothing a hot bath can't fix. When are the kids getting home?"

Olivia checked her watch before responding. Her hair was long and wavy flowing freely down her back. She wore a beige sweater with matching knee-high boots, one of her favorite pieces of clothing worn in the fall.

"I told Karen to be back in time for dinner."

"That means we still have some time. Let's go in."

Fitz eagerly opened the rod-iron gate leading Olivia back towards the large Estate. It was late afternoon but still cool despite the sun shining down on them. She linked her arm with Fitz's and remained quite still thinking about the case and her conference call with Harrison and Quinn.

"I'm glad we started this tradition with the kids. I just hope Liam takes a break this week. I want him to be a kid. I practically had to force him to accept Karen's invitation into town. If I hadn't intervened, he'd still be in his room reading."

Fitz's words were not new as he openly shared on _many_ occasions his concerns over Liam's wellbeing.

"I was the same way when I was his age Fitz."

He briefly turned to look at Olivia but didn't respond making his silence all the more uncomfortable. She felt as if there was more on his mind but simply wasn't certain why he appeared to be holding back. When they finally reached the back entrance Hal appeared letting them know the children would be even later than expected.

"Daniel checked in Sir, Ma'am...there's some roadwork on the interstate causing a bit of traffic."

They both thanked Hal for the information who disappeared just as Fitz and Olivia entered the house. Fitz remained just outside the back entrance slowly removing his riding gear. Olivia went ahead into the kitchen and grew busy as she often did when something weighed heavily on her mind.

" _Liv._.."

Olivia turned at her name but didn't make eye contact with her husband. He was seated at the barstool and shirtless, stripped down to nothing but his jeans. His skin was tan, sun-kissed from the sun but her eyes refused to connect with his. So much was going through her mind and before she could fully process her feelings, she poured her heart out hoping Fitz could accept it with an open mind.

"He wants to be President one day, Fitz. And you know as well as I do once he's made his mind up about something _nothing_ can change it."

"Olivia he's thirteen. _Thirteen_. He should be thinking about girls or sneaking out of the house or whatever it is teenagers think about doing these days."

"Why is _**THAT**_ what he should be thinking about? Because that's what _**YOU**_ were thinking about at his age? He's _**NOT YOU FITZ**_ -"

" _ **I KNOW HE'S NOT ME, OLIVIA! HE'S YOU! AND THAT'S WHAT SCARES THE FUCK OUT OF ME!"**_

Olivia's eyes widened at his honesty, his words stinging in ways she wasn't expecting. It had been quite some time Fitz raised his voice to her in this manner and she knew it was best she distant herself soon. No good would come from arguing over this.

Without hesitation, Olivia left the kitchen and headed upstairs returning to the study. She looked through some notes on the desk and was about to make a phone call when she sensed Fitz behind her. He was barefoot, something she didn't notice before, and she continued looking anywhere _but_ in his direction.

"I'm sorry...that came out wrong."

Olivia turned her body away from him unwilling to acknowledge Fitz in any form or fashion. Tension rose in the room and after a few more uncomfortable minutes of silence Fitz took the opportunity to try and clarify himself.

"I don't wish a life of politics on anyone _especially_ our children. He has no idea what he's wishing for, Olivia. When I was thirteen my father was breeding me for that type of life. I had no control over _**ANYTHING**_ -"

"Do you know what Liam asked me the other night?" Olivia asked, interrupting Fitz altogether.

It was the first words she'd spoken since coming upstairs...words that felt heavy just releasing them into the air.

"He wanted to know why neither of us ever speak about our parents. And I couldn't come up with an answer, Fitz. We've spent so much of our time protecting them- trying to shield them from the ugliness of our past."

Olivia briefly stopped, sucking in a long breath. Fitz's face looked pained and sad and she hated how hard parenting was...wishing with everything inside she could just forget the past.

"Liam is _**EXACTLY**_ like me, Fitz." she finally continued. "Driven, focused, so in-tune with everything around him-"

"And that's _not_ a bad thing." Fitz interjected his turn to now interrupt Olivia. "What I said earlier...that wasn't fair."

He was now inches away, ignoring her personal space, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closely towards him.

Olivia gave in letting her guard down while closing her eyes at his touch. He would forever be her weakness and after years of pushing him away she came to only one conclusion. There was simply no escaping him.

 _Ever_.

Quiet filled the air and Olivia finally found the courage to ask what she couldn't get out of her mind.

"What are you afraid of?"

Fitz slowly inhaled at the question and rested his forehead against Olivia's. He smelled of being outside and looked so tired. Images of watching him on the horse surfaced and she still couldn't believe someone his age could be so unbothered by such physical exertion.

"Because I know you, Liv," he hesitantly responded. If our son wants to be President you're the _**one**_ person who can make that happen. I keep waiting for him to change and become interested in something else. And then I ask myself did _**I**_ do this? Does he feel some type of pressure because of _me_?"

"He's been obsessed with President's since he was five years old, Fitz! It's not about you. This is _**HIM**_. At least it's him right now. But this could all change...after all he _is_ only thirteen. I just wish we didn't argue about what he will or will not become one day."

"You're right," Fitz agreed. His voice was matter of fact and serious.

"We can start by dropping this right now. Come take a bath with me...while we still have time."

* * *

FPOV

Fitz turned to leave the study but didn't let go of Olivia. They walked hand in hand into their bedroom and headed straight for the master bath before each going in separate directions. Within seconds, Fitz was naked and turning the water on watching Olivia from across the room.

She was slowly taking multiple layers of clothing off while standing in front of the mirror. Once she was left in just her panties she grabbed a pin and pulled her hair up twisting it high on top of her head. Her body was beautiful...perfect in every way imaginable and he kept his eyes steady while lowering himself down into the oversized marble tub.

His aching joints welcomed the warm water instantly making his body relax. He didn't realize how much strain the horse ride was on his lower back and he closed his eyes leaning his head against the tile.

When Olivia joined him he briefly opened his eyes allowing her body to slip in between his legs. She faced him grabbing the sponge and soap behind his head and lathered up a generous amount placing it directly onto his body.

"I'm glad you're taking this semester off," Olivia whispered while washing her husband's chest. "It's nice having you be so flexible."

Fitz's eyes remained closed while Olivia made large circles on his body. Her touch felt reassuring and he couldn't stop feeling guilty about their earlier conversation.

"You're my entire world, Olivia."

Her hand briefly stopped when she heard the words and continued only when he spoke once again.

"I'm sorry about before-"

"Fitz, stop apologizing. I understand your fears. Believe me, I have them too."

Fitz opened his eyes at his wife's revelation but didn't respond right away. Instead he pushed her hand aside and pulled her waist forward splashing water everywhere.

"Maybe you're right...maybe we _should_ encourage him to be more of a kid. He's just so headstrong."

"He listens to you, baby. Your opinion matters most."

Olivia grew quiet and that was Fitz's cue she was still processing the situation.

"It may be time we talk to them about our parents," she finally replied. "They deserve to know the truth...I'm afraid the older they get the bigger chance of them finding things out on their own."

The idea of sharing _anything_ about Fitzgerald Grant Jr. brought sheer and utter distain into Fitz's heart. Both Lia and Liam knew the basics about their grandfather...meaning the same information any stranger could google and find out about the beloved Senator. Fitz _rarely_ spoke of his childhood and certainly didn't share about his father's negative influence on most of his adult life.

An overall somber mood filled the room and Fitz studied Olivia's face for some time. He loved this woman more than life itself and prayed their children could be spared such ugliness the world had to offer.

"Our children so are different...Lia wants to save the world while Liam wants to run it."

It was the honest truth and the example brought a smile to Olivia's face. Seeing it pleased him immensely and he loved how her breasts pressed against his chest in the most subtle manner .

Her brown eyes twinkled in the dim light and he couldn't resist gently kissing her on the lips. The older the twins grew, the harder parenting became and he tried to remember why things never felt this difficult when Karen and Jerry were teenagers. It was a thought that remained in the forefront of his mind until Olivia broke free from their kiss.

"We should go away for the holidays," Olivia suddenly shared out of nowhere.

Fitz's eyes widened sharing his distain when Olivia explained.

" _AFTER_ we spend Christmas here," she clarified. "We should take the kids back to Italy. They were so little when we last visited."

The mention of Italy brought such fond memories to his mind he couldn't help but smile. He knew this was Olivia's way of lightening the mood and it honestly worked. Something within sparked and before Olivia could protest, Fitz turned her around splashing water over the sides of the tub.

He repositioned her body against his chest cupping her breasts while speaking directly in her ear.

"Can we leave tomorrow?" Fitz playfully asked. "The things I've done to you in Italy."

His voice sounded nostalgic and filled with pride.

"I don't think there's ever been a time I've mentioned Italy and _**NOT**_ gotten this type of response," Olivia laughed.

Her eyes were now closed and she sounded completely relaxed allowing Fitz to fondle each breast beneath the warm water. The longer his fingers remained intertwined with her nipples the harder they grew. It wasn't long until Fitz was rock hard, his cock pressing against her backside.

Before things could progress any further they heard sounds coming from afar letting them know there time alone had come to an end. Olivia sighed heavily into the air but didn't mention the obvious. He took the opportunity for what it was worth and made certain his wife knew just what he had in store for her.

 _And her body._

He gingery ran one hand down her chest stopping directly in between her legs. His middle finger grazed the outside of her pussy purposely not penetrating her core.

"I'm gonna put my mouth right here _very_ soon," he vowed, whispering into the air.

Without warning, Olivia jerked his hand roughly pushing his middle finger inside.

" _Promise_?" Olivia countered grinding her hips in response.

Voices soon began to grow louder leaving forcing them to recollect themselves and exit the bathtub. Fitz cleared his throat and eventually removed his finger helping Olivia stand and get out of the tub. He watched as she quickly got dressed leaving him no choice but to take a much needed cold shower.

They didn't speak for a while, each of them taking care of their personal needs before heading down to join their family. Fitz watched Olivia dress while he quickly showered allowing his body to respond the way he needed it to from the freezing water temperature. When he was finally done, he reached for a nearby towel and stepped out of the shower just as Olivia returned once more before leaving to welcome the kids back.

"I'll see you downstairs," she announced, placing one hand on his cheek.

"I won't be much longer," he replied, kissing her hard on the lips.

She turned but before she could leave the bathroom he called after her forcing Olivia to turn around once again.

"I love you."

His voice was raspy and honest and seeing the words wash over Olivia with such intensity left him feeling like the luckies man alive.

"I love you, too," she replied, her face vibrant and filled with contentment.

She paused for a brief moment and stared at Fitz, flashing him a smile he had ingrained in his soul.

Their desire for one another was stronger than ever, equal to the undying devotion they shared. It was a love few experienced, a love difficult for some to even understand.

A love certain to grow _evermore_.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reached out to me regarding this sequel. I sincerely appreciate your feedback and will continue to try and explore each of the characters to my fullest potential. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it gives you another glimpse into this wonderful (and real) life, this version of Olitz created for themselves. I have to admit, I'm pretty proud of their progress ;) Xo_

* * *

 _Evermore_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Washington, DC_

FPOV

Jefferson Preparatory Academy was considered to be one of Washington's finest and most prestigious private schools in all of DC. This school was a second home of sorts to the twins who attended the last three years, each of them hardly missing a day since enrolling at the age of ten. The students dressed in unison wearing matching sweater vests with the Academy's famous emblem stitched on the left side for all to admire.

Fitz and Olivia walked behind their children, essentially following their lead down the long hallway. They continued down a while, nearly coming to the end of the hall before turning into the small auditorium on the right. Hal eventually sidestepped the Grant's and took the lead, making certain all was well for the former First Family before officially taking their seats in the front row.

Fitz waited until everyone was seated before finally sitting down at the very end near the isle. Olivia sat next to him wearing one of her signature black suits looking elegant and classy as ever. Her hair was straight and long, the ends falling well past her shoulders nearly touching her breasts.

Once everyone was situated he grabbed Olivia's hand intertwining fingers with his love. Both Lia and Liam appeared to fidget for some time until he noticed Lia turn to look behind her. His children soon stood as a familiar voice could be heard from behind.

 _It was Karen and Ted._

"You made it!" Lia practically yelled, bringing forth even more attention towards them.

Fitz and Olivia stood each taking turns to hug Karen and Ted hello before their attention turned towards Liam.

"Congratulations, Li," Ted began, placing Liam's head in a playful headlock.

Liam's glasses slid down his nose and he was quick to break away from Ted's grip pushing him them back up. Karen was next to congratulate her brother and Fitz couldn't help but notice she was attending another family get together alone without her husband. Olivia thanked Ted for making the trip and also thanked Karen for going out of her way to pick him up from the airport.

Theodore Wallace Grant was currently a sophomore at Berkeley University in California doing everything in his power to distance himself from Washington and the political limelight that followed the Grant name. He was in a fraternity, loved women of all nationalities, and was an avid rugby player. Looking at him was like looking at a younger version of Fitz and the resemblance hardly went unnoticed.

For the next few minutes, each member of the Grant Family tried to catch up with one another, talking over the other excitedly as they usually did when everyone came together. Ted was as charming as ever, diverting any attention off himself and directing it toward the star of the evening... _Liam_.

Just as the Grant's began to take a seat, the Head Master of the academy, Mr. Lewis, approached the family, shaking both Olivia and Fitz's hand. He thanked them for coming tonight and directed his attention to Karen and Ted finally shaking their hands as well.

After introductions were made, the Head Master excused himself ultimately leaving them to take their seats. The room was now filled to max capacity and before Fitz could turn his attention to the stage, Olivia leaned over whispering in Fitz's ear.

"Look at them, Fitz. Teddy just made their whole evening."

Fitz slightly leaned up looking over at the twins. They were continuously vying for their older brothers attention, practically enamored with his presence. Karen sat at the end of the row and Fitz couldn't help but feel concerned. He knew deep down something wasn't right with her marriage but he honestly had no idea how to bring the subject up. She looked tired with huge circles underneath her eyes when suddenly the idea of having his son in law followed entered his mind.

It was an idea he instantly pushed aside and just as he sat back in his seat, a woman appeared on stage walking up to the podium. She introduced herself to the crowd and welcomed everyone to the special awards night JPA held once a year. The tradition dated back decades when students were asked to submit a Reflections piece during their final year attending the Academy.

Every year, one student's entry was chosen to spotlight...the honor voted on by their fellow classmates at JPA. The entries this particular school year ranged from photographs to musical pieces with a two student's being recognized as receiving runner up and honorable mention.

The woman, who Fitz guessed to be another Dean, eventually introduced Liam's teacher who took the stage. Fitz recognized the young woman immediately who warmly smiled at the audience, directing her attention to the front row. She took her time introducing herself sharing what a great honor it was to present this award to such a deserving student.

"Every eighth grade student is required to submit a Reflections piece," Elise Ellis, explained smiling at the crowd. "And the only requirement is for each one to interpret the theme to the best of their ability. This years theme was, _What Is Your Story_ , and the students of Jefferson Preparatory did not disappoint."

Mrs. Ellis took some time to recognize other students whose entry made it into the top ten category. She explained once a top ten was narrowed, student's were given the opportunity to select just one entry for JPA's prestigious award. Fitz listened intently to the introduction of Liam's video being chosen causing him to grab Olivia's hand once again. He honestly couldn't remember either of his children ever mentioning the assignment which made it all the more surreal when Fitz and Olivia were notified by the Academy he won.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a small screen lowered from the ceiling flashing the words, _**My Story by Liam Grant**_ , in bold black letters. Olivia's grip around Fitz's hand tightened when their sons voice could be heard narrating the video. He was holding a small hand held camcorder introducing himself to his " _audience_ ".

"Most of you know my name," Liam began, speaking matter of factly. "But I doubt any of you know _**MY**_ story. My story starts here where I spend most of my time...my bedroom."

The recorder panned to his room where he showed a panoramic view. A glimpse of Lia could been seen sitting near his desk sprawled out on the floor with her mini IPad in her hands. The recorder quickly panned back to Liam's small face as he whispered the next few words.

"That's my twin sister, Lia...she hasn't started on the reflections project...she's a procrastinator."

A small chuckle could be heard from the crowd and they sat frozen as the video cut out only to return to Liam's face with a background that obviously indicated he wasn't in his room anymore.

"The best way I can share _My Story_ is to show you about my life. You've seen my bedroom but now I want to show you my _**FAVORITE**_ part of my house."

The camcorder panned to the kitchen pantry and another loud chuckle could be heard from the audience.

"I know want you're thinking," Liam's voice returned. You couldn't see his face as the video remained on the food items while he continued speaking. " _A pantry? Really?_ But it's not _**JUST**_ a pantry. It's so much more."

The camcorder slowly moved to the left as Liam focused on the different names and heights written in pen on the side wall. You could see different stages of the twins life, including Karen and Teddy, who each had a few marks of their own with the date next to their names. He next zoomed to the bottom where a few names were written with the date.

"And those are Lia's dolls...we couldn't convince her the dolls wouldn't ever grow."

He paused and moved the camcorder to face him again. Liam shook his head in distain as if he was reliving a bad memory.

"But she wouldn't listen. _Imagine that_."

His sarcasm made everyone laugh and Fitz turned to look at his daughter who had the biggest grin spread across her face. It was clear she didn't mind being mentioned and once he heard his son's voice again, he returned his attention back to the screen eagerly awaiting more.

"This is my favorite room because it's always a huge deal when we get measured. It doesn't matter how much we've grown...both my Mom and Dad get excited then sad because they realize we aren't little anymore. I think this is something all families should do."

Liam paused and panned the camcorder towards the wall again zooming in on his very first measurement ever. It was taken when he was almost a year old and before Fitz could grow nostalgic the screen faded to black for a few seconds. A new setting quickly appeared and Liam's face returned sharing more of his life story.

He was now at his school walking through the halls explaining JPA was another place important to his life story. Liam spoke highly of the staff stopping to "interview" a few of his teachers in the hall. He also stopped to speak to the Academy's groundskeepers taking time to speak directly into the camcorder. Fitz's eyes watered at the realization his son knew their names, greeting them with the same amount of respect as he did his teachers.

A few friends walked by which Liam focused on, some exchanging small talk while others kept along their way. He spoke highly of the Academy, focusing on how much he would miss the people and how much he looked forward to this assignment during this school year. Several more people Fitz didn't recognize came into view candidly talking with Liam. He eventually walked to a nearby picnic table and sat turning the video camera back towards him once again.

"Tomorrow, my other sister, Karen is taking me to a place I want to share with you. It's another big part of My Story. When you see it, it might make you sad. And you might wonder why I chose to take you there at all. But if I'm going to really share my story with you I have to share _**ALL**_ of it...because this place is apart of me too."

The screen faded to black again and when the next location came into view, Fitz's entire body reacted. His hand involuntarily squeezed Olivia's fingers tight and his heartbeat increased making him close his eyes trying to regain his composure. Seeing his first born son's tombstone would never grow easy for him no matter how much time passed.

Liam's voice soon returned and he began speaking into the camcorder keeping the view focused on his brother's grave.

"This is where my oldest brother is buried," he began, his voice serious and somber. "I never got to meet him and this might sound weird but I feel like I know him. My family talks about him all the time. I really think he would've liked me."

Liam panned the recorder to the left and Karen could be seen staring at Jerry's grave. Her sadness was unavoidable and it was in that specific moment Fitz couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He wept freely not caring he was in public. Several other sniffles could be hear from the crowd but he didn't have the courage to look and see if any of them came from his own family. The screen soon faded to black and Fitz could feel his body relaxing with the realization the location would inevitably be changing.

Their home in Vermont was the next location Liam chose to share with the recorder focusing on Hal and Daniel everyone, especially Fitz. His son spoke to his long time secret service agents in what turned out to be an impromptu interview. Liam introduced them as part of their family and the two men stood in the driveway openly sharing about their oath sworn not only to protect the former President but his family as well.

"As most of you know, my Dad used to be President," Liam stated talking directly into the video camera. "I honestly don't know what's it's like to _**NOT**_ have Mr. Hal and Mr. Daniel watching over me. Sometimes I even forget they're doing a job. They follow us everywhere including the next place that's part of my story. When I'm not at school in DC, I'm here at other home in Vermont. We come here about six times a year and there's a place inside I can't wait to show you."

The screen quickly changed to the upstairs library where Liam did another panoramic view similar to his bedroom. He zoomed into a section that had grown over the years...a section that belonged solely to Liam. It was his collection of books on former US Presidents and for the next several minutes Liam spoke about his favorite which happened to be books written about father Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

Liam opened to a page he obviously marked by memory and adjusted the video camera so the audience could read the contents inside. It was a paragraph from an interview taken after Fitz left office and the contents centered around the former President sharing what he missed most about being the leader of the free world.

"Not every kid can open up a book and read about their Dad," Liam shared, turning the camcorder back towards his face. "Or their Mom...take a look at this."

He turned the recorder back towards more books and selected another, once again turning it to a page he committed to memory. This particular book included a chapter about Olivia, focusing on her being the first African American First Lady in modern US History. There was a large photograph of Olivia on the next page taken while she was pregnant with the twins, and the picture obviously meant a great deal to Liam.

"These are my parents," he proudly shared, speaking directly into the camcorder again. "They are a _**HUGE**_ part of my story. I'm sure you've read all about them...to me they're just Mom and Dad. They're downstairs right now getting dinner ready. Whenever we return to Vermont we always have a big family dinner the first night back. It's kinda tradition."

He paused but the angle remained focused on him.

"They'd probably kill me if they knew what I was about to do, but I want you to know them the way I do."

Suddenly, Liam was on the move but you couldn't exactly see where he was going. It was evident he was traveling downstairs but nothing stayed in focus until he stopped long enough to zoom in on Fitz and Olivia from across the room. You couldn't hear any sound but just as promised, there were his parents side by side in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

Neither Fitz or Olivia knew they were being recorded and seeing them through Liam's eyes made his heart warm. Their mannerisms were literally in sync with each of them stopping periodically to speak to the other. You could sense an honest respect and admiration between them and even though you couldn't hear what was being said you simply could _feel_ the love they shared.

Olivia moved to the stove placing a pot on the burner and seconds later Fitz followed stepping directly behind her. He lovingly rubbed his wife's shoulders and kissed the back of her head, both of them clueless their son was spying on them from across the great room.

Just as quickly as the video camera zoomed into the kitchen it faded with Liam suddenly on the move again. He appeared to be outside with his strides transforming from a walk to a jog. When he finally came to a stop, the camera panned to the ranch focusing on the stables, particularly the beautiful brown horse resting near the gate.

"This is Teddy's horse," Liam narrated, zooming in on the animal. You haven't met him...he's in college and doesn't visit as much as he used to."

A sadness filled his voice and it took Fitz everything inside not to look at his eldest son sitting nearby. Liam's words were spoken in truth and despite Ted having good reason not to visit often, it didn't make it hurt any less. His presence was greatly missed and it was telling Liam felt it necessary to show his beloved horse in his absence.

Out of nowhere, Liam sat on the ground and turned the camcorder back to face him one last time.

"A lot has been written about my family...about its diversity...and about us being a blended family. I've never really thought of my family as being different but I guess if you're on the outside looking in, it might appear that way. I hope through this Reflection you realize I'm just an ordinary kid with really famous parents. Parents who've taught me being different is really beautiful. My Life is a story worth telling. One I'm proud of. One I wouldn't change for the world."

The screen suddenly faded to black just as a thunderous applause came from the audience. The Head Master soon appeared on stage carrying a small trophy in his hand. A huge lump formed in Fitz's throat when Liam's name was called to accept his award. Olivia stood to take pictures with her cell phone while Fitz proudly clapped cheering his son on.

Liam's grin was wide and he pushed his glasses up before smiling big for his mom. Several pictures were taken before the young man was given the opportunity to say a few words. Olivia returned to take her seat and Fitz could see the raw emotion on her face. She reached inside his suit pocket and took out his handkerchief wiping the corner of her eyes before she sat down.

Mr. Lewis handed Liam the microphone and everyone stopped applauding waiting for him to speak. A shyness appeared to wash over him and he quickly said only six words before returning back to the comfort of his family.

" _Thank you for voting for me."_

Everyone chuckled at the thank you speech and once he sat down, Mr. Lewis shared some final words, mainly thanking everyone for attending the special ceremony. Before Fitz had a chance to stand several classmates rushed the front row heading directly towards the twins. Olivia turned, finally facing her husband mouthing the word, _wow_ , into the air.

"Did you have any idea he made this?" Fitz couldn't help but ask. Olivia was quick to shake her head no leaning in close.

"He just took my breath away."

* * *

OPOV

Olivia opened the door to the hall closet and grabbed a shawl before heading to their private balcony upstairs. The family had just returned from dinner and Fitz headed straight to their bedroom before venturing back outside to get some fresh air. It had been a few weeks since returning from Vermont after the twins fall break and Olivia had the feeling the love of her life was still trying to wrap his mind around their son's Reflection project.

Fitz was seated on the far end of the porch with a lit cigar snug in between his fingers. He acknowledged Olivia's presence by lifting his free hand inviting his wife to sit next to him. She instantly went to the open seat and snuggled in close not saying a word. The brisk Washington air was a welcome feeling and they both enjoyed the quiet for a few moments clinging to one another in silence.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Olivia openly admitted, whispering against Fitz's skin.

They had both yet to change since returning from JPA, each of them processing the video in their own way.

"I can't either," Fitz finally agreed, taking a slow drag of the poisonous substance in his hand. The smell of the cigar seeped into the air and just as he released smoke from his mouth, he shared more of what was on his mind.

"I honestly want to watch it again. Maybe, just _maybe_ we did something right, Liv."

Olivia closed her eyes at the response but remained quiet wishing her feelings of sadness away. It was silly to feel sad after witnessing something so beautiful but that's the way she felt and for the life of her she had no idea why.

"I'm worried about Karen," Fitz continued, switching the focus to his daughter. "I think her marriage is in trouble."

Olivia sat up at the words and lifted her knees up to her chest wrapping her shawl around her body. Her feet were bare catching a drift of the cold air and she tried to decide if she should share her gut feeling on the situation concerning her step daughter.

"She hasn't come to me about it- which is surprising because she's confided in me quite a bit over the years. I sense it too. Fitz, I think he's having an affair which is why someone like me may be off limits."

"You _think_? Or you _know_?" Fitz quickly interjected, trying to clarify.

Olivia turned to face him when she answered, making certain he understood the truth behind her opinion.

"This is what my gut is telling me. But to answer your question, I haven't put anyone on it so I technically don't have proof."

Fitz looked at her briefly, returning to the cigar in his hand for one last drag before smashing the end to pieces. Once both hands were free he reached for Olivia placing her directly onto his lap. She immediately confirmed to his body placing her head just underneath his chin. Her feet were now fully exposed and Fitz covered them with his arm protecting them from the brisk air.

"The twins were spared...even Ted...but not Karen. She's witnessed so much. Things I know I will never be able to erase from her memory."

"Teddy looks so good," Olivia chimed in, hoping to veer the subject towards something more upbeat. "He's seems so happy- the twins just adore their time with him. Him flying has made Liam the happiest kid."

More silence took over and Olivia knew having all his children under one roof meant the world to Fitz. The last time they were all together was during the summer break but Teddy's visit was short lived due to his obligation and commitment to his rugby team. He was growing into quite the active young man and it pleased Olivia immensely knowing he took time out of his schedule to be there for Liam.

"How are _you_ feeling about the video? Tell me."

"I feel sad...maybe worried is a better word."

" _Worried_?" What about?"

Fitz's voice was low and filled with concern and she regretted sharing her feelings. Her suite suddenly felt suffocating so she stood indicating the need to change. Fitz followed her back inside and she headed straight for the walk-in closet undressing in the open. She could feel Fitz's eyes on her and noticed he too decided to change. They each took their time getting into their pajamas and just as she was about to exit the closet she saw Fitz resting his arm against the door frame not allowing her to leave.

"Why are you worried?"

His forehead scrunched upward making him frown in the process.

"I just worry he feels ostracized because our family is _SO_ different. I can't help but wonder if there was a deeper meaning behind it all."

Olivia crossed her arms at her chest and looked away hoping her reasoning made sense. Fitz took two steps forward and wrapped his arms around her body comforting his wife in the only way he knew how. He smelled of aftershave and cologne and of his cigar- a combination she loved more than anything in the world.

"This video literally was a small glimpse into his life, Baby, nothing more. But he's not naive...he knows for every good thing written about us there's something written to contradict it. And I think that's why he said what he did at the end."

Olivia uncrossed her arms and fully embraced her husband in the center of their closet and comfort of their bedroom. Everything Fitz said made perfect sense and she hoped her worry would fade in time. Being a parent was much harder than Olivia ever anticipated and she deep down wanted nothing more than to give her children everything she didn't have growing up.

Eventually, they retreated downstairs where they heard the boys in the study. They were both playing a video game with Ted giving Liam guidance along the way. Olivia looked for her daughter who was nowhere in sight and left the men in the room in search of her daughter. She found her in the kitchen FaceTiming one of her friends while seated at the island.

The young girls were discussing Liam's video, which appeared to be the talk of the school. Olivia busied herself about the kitchen trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation. To her surprise the focus shifted to Teddy and Lia's friend didn't shy away in sharing her attraction to the twins older brother. The moment Lia realized she was no longer alone she quickly stood and scooped up the iPad avoiding Olivia's stare. The comment was truly innocent but it wasn't surprising Lia didn't want Olivia to witness such comments being made.

She quickly found herself alone after a few minutes and decided to boil some water, grabbing her tea bags from the upper cabinet. When Fitz finally joined her she was seated in the barstool Lia vacated gingerly taking sips of her tea. He headed straight for the decanter trio in the corner of the kitchen and poured himself a nightcap before slipping into the empty seat next to Olivia.

"You working tomorrow?" Fitz asked, kissing her shoulder.

Her husband looked young Ms carefree wearing his nighttime pajamas and she smiled at the inquiry taking another sip before answering.

"Is this a trick question?" She teased. "You know I agreed to take this weekend off."

Fitz returned the smile and shrugged acting quite innocent.

"I was just making sure. I thought it would be nice to take in some of the sights tomorrow. We rarely get to enjoy DC as a family. There's a lot of history here and I'm not sure the kids have been exposed to it all. The weather is supposed to be beautiful. I may even get to see you in those tight jeans I love."

"The truth comes out." Olivia laughed flashing Fitz her killer eyes. "I knew you had an ulterior motive."

Fitz winked at the accusation purposely not correcting Olivia who continued sharing an idea she thought of.

"What if I told you I had to go into the office _now_...that something came up and I could use your expertise on the subject. What would you say?"

Olivia spoke seductively, this time flashing him a small cocky grin. This type of offer didn't come often but when it did occur, Fitz knew _never_ to turn it down.

"I would say it's time to get my coat."

Fitz stood not saying another word and disappeared from the kitchen altogether. Olivia also stood and went back upstairs letting Lia know she was headed into the office to get something she needed for the morning. She was still FaceTiming her friend while sprawled out on her bed acknowledging her mother for just a few moments. Music was playing from her radio and Olivia kissed her daughter's head before finally exiting her room.

She met back up with Fitz downstairs who was slipping on his long black coat over his pajamas.

"I told the boys we'd be right back. Daniel is going to stay with them. Hal's getting the car warm."

Her husband's blue eyes danced with excitement and she suddenly felt naughty sneaking around like this so late at night. Before she could change her mind she grabbed her coat from the hall closet and tied it closed over her silk pajamas. Fitz was quick to open the door walking Olivia down the stairs into the unmarked sedan in the driveway.

They were down the street in no time and because there was hardly any traffic this time of night, they arrived in front of OPA in less than ten minutes. Olivia purposely didn't look at Fitz the entire drive over waiting to make eye contact when they were finally inside of Olivia Pope and Associates.

The outside office area was dark and he patiently waited as she pressed a series of buttons disarming the alarm system before they entered the building. Once inside, more darkness greeted them and Olivia led Fitz down the long corridor into her office where she finally closed the door behind them.

She turned on the small lamp on her desk watching Fitz toss his coat on a nearby chair. It felt odd being at her work establishment dressed in pajamas but because she was too aroused to laugh she followed Fitz's lead placing her coat on top of his. She watched as he walked to the wet bar in the center of the room pouring himself a drink.

While Fitz occupied himself, Olivia opened the laptop on her desk and searched her music selection. She found a tune that felt fitting for the occasion and pressed play before undressing herself right then and there. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fitz stop misstep with his poured drink in his hand. By now she was completely naked pretending to be overly focused on the device in front of her. She found the button needed and pressed it continuously until the volume reached a level that suited her.

Rihannas's, _Love on the Brain,_ filled the room and once Fitz began moving again he handed Olivia his glass sharing his bourbon. She drank a generous amount keeping her brown eyes directly on him until returning the glass. He didn't hesitate throwing back what liquor remained and what came next felt as if it was occurring in slow motion.

Fitz set the glass down on Olivia's desk and lifted her up walking directly towards the wall to his left. Olivia's legs straddled his waist and she could feel his bulge pulsating through the thin material. His mouth devoured hers while his hands freely roamed the front part of her body.

The words to the song only heightened their lust for one another making Olivia dizzy from the overstimulation. The moment Fitz broke free, she helped him take off his shirt but he didn't lower her so his pants couldn't be removed. Instead he pushed the front of his pants down freeing his cock before plunging into Olivia's pussy with no warning.

Her head snapped back from the sensation, her toes curling from the impact. Feeling him this way would never grow old and she submitted her body practically begging him to fuck hard. Sneaking off from home in this manner felt exhilarating and it didn't take long for Fitz to zero in on her breasts.

He sucked each one lavishly, moving back and forth between the two until that familiar stinging sensation protruded from her nipples. Her orgasm came soon after and she clawed Fitz's back in reaction as waves of pleasure took over her body.

"That's it, Baby," Fitz whispered, pleased by her physical response. "You are so beautiful."

His admiration caused her cheeks to flush and she buried her face into the crook of his neck sucking on his hot skin in the process. Slowly, she slid her hand in between their bodies until her fingers found the top edge of his penis. She massaged it gently wrapping her small hand around it until her fingertips grazed his sac. Fitz half grunted, half moaned from the pleasure while his hands palmed the wall keeping them both upright and balanced.

A rush of precum could be felt, suddenly making Olivia's walls expand. Fitz's rhythm quickly increased and without warning, he plunged in with full force violently ejaculating inside the woman he loved. They were both breathing heavy, trying to catch their breath for what felt like an eternity.

When Olivia's feet finally touched the floor, Fitz pulled out completely disconnecting himself from her core. He disappeared into the small private bathroom next to her office before quickly returning, handing Olivia a small hand towel. She cleaned herself up while Fitz placed his pajama top back on turning her attention to the laptop on her desk when she was finally finished.

With one press of a button, the song that had been playing on a loop stopped and she quickly dressed grabbing her coat from the chair. Fitz was ready and near the door watching as Olivia put herself back together as best she could. She moved fast, tossing the towel on the floor of her bathroom and placing the glass on the sink for her to tend to Monday morning.

It would be a nice reminder of their spontaneous rendezvous and she inwardly smiled knowing what would be awaiting her.

Once her lamp was turned off, she grabbed her laptop, knowing she couldn't return home empty handed. They soon exited her office making their way down the long corridor. When Hal saw them approaching he stood and opened the front door heading towards their vehicle. Olivia was about to leave the building when Fitz reached for her arm stopping her. He cupped her face and stared at her for a moment before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Thank you for bringing me here tonight," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Thank you for coming," she playfully confirmed, returning his kiss. "I knew I could count on your expertise."

They stood in the dark for a few more seconds, each of them cherishing what was left of their time together. The sound of the car being turned on broke the intimate moment between them signaling it was time to leave. Fitz was first to break contact and he headed towards the door while Olivia activated the buildings alarm system. He turned to face her one last time before saying three words she would never grow tired of hearing.

"Lets go home."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Dear Reader - thank you for supporting this sequel. I apologize for the delay in updating. With two little ones excited about Christmas, the holidays were a world wind for me! I hope with each coming chapter, more of your questions will be answered. There were many times while writing NEH, I wondered about the future for this particular version of Olitz. Their circumstances in the show were so outrageous I found myself thinking about how their children would respond to their past. I hope I give these characters justice & am able to humanize them to some degree. As always, I sincerely appreciate you taking the time to read. Xo _

* * *

_**Evermore**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Vermont Estate**_

OPOV

Olivia's eyes reluctantly opened as a familiar pull grabbed her waist.

" _Merry Christmas."_

The whisper was soft, nearly inaudible, but enough to completely wake Olivia.

"Merry Christmas," she responded inching her way closer towards him.

Their legs intertwined with one another while Olivia's head rested comfortably on her husband's chest.

"The twins will be up soon."

It was an obvious statement but one she couldn't help making. She could tell from the way Fitz was caressing her body there was only one thing on his mind.

"Which means we don't have _any_ time to waste," Fitz countered, pulling her body completely on top of his.

The warmth of his body felt inviting and she closed her eyes allowing her head to lull across his chest. It wasn't long until his hands drifted directly below hiking up her nightgown exposing her panties.

"This is one of your Christmas presents," Olivia's half teased, lifting her legs slowly while Fitz slid her underwear down her legs.

She could sense Fitz's smile even through the darkness which in turn made her smile.

"Well I _am_ on the good list this year."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his cockiness and reached for his penis maneuvering her body directly on top. She could tell the gesture pleased Fitz which only motivated her even more.

Her pussy was tight from the lack of foreplay instantly creating the most exquisite friction.

"Sit up so I can see you," he commanded.

"It's too dark to see anything right now," Olivia smirked, resting her legs on either side of his body doing just as he wished.

"It won't be for long."

She looked towards the window and knew the morning sunlight would be upon them soon. As if on cue a ray of light glimmered from the window illuminating Olivia's silhouette through the darkness. Fitz's eyes danced with contentment as his face flashed her an, _I told you so_ , in the most Fitzgerald like manner.

His reaction stirred something within and her hips took over. She circled them with precision watching her husband's face transform. His eyes grew hooded, nearly closing altogether and experiencing such love spread across his face gave her such a rush of emotions.

They locked eyes and Olivia began to massage her own breasts in the most seductive manner. Fitz's body tensed and she felt her insides expand welcoming his growing cock. More sunlight entered the room providing even more light than before. She knew Fitz was getting a show and before she could increase her rhythm he grabbed her hand moving her own finger directly over her clit.

The gesture itself was so arousing there was no preparation for the burning sensation spreading through her abdomen. She massaged her clit endlessly keeping one hand on her breast knowing full well she putting on a show for her husband. Her orgasm was strong and quick and a rush of her fluid released coating her two fingers while expanding her walls for Fitz even more.

Without warning she eventually collapsed onto his chest, her breathing sporadic and heavy.

"I could watch you forever."

Olivia's eyes opened at his words and she buried her head into the crook of his neck, kissing his hot skin.

"We don't have much ti-"

Before Olivia could finish the word, Fitz now on top, pulling out of her altogether. He gently turned her around, pulling her up on her knees until she was kneeling mirroring him. Her arm instinctively wrapped around the back of his neck while her fingers twisted together into place.

"I will never have my fill of you."

Olivia succumbed to his touch and relaxed against his body waiting for the inevitable. Seconds later he slowly entered her from behind making love to her in their most sacred position. Fitz massaged her nipples again and again keeping his lips close to her ear. The more he spoke, the more lightheaded Olivia felt and it wasn't long until she tugged Fitz's hair, literally hanging on by her fingertips.

"I can't anymore... _please_."

Her panting was Fitz's cue to release and she felt his hands cup each breast- a mannerism of his now imprinted in her mind.

"I...love...you...," he breathed, simultaneously ejaculating as he spoke each word.

Their tired bodies finally collapsed onto the bed spent from their early morning activities. The sound of labored breathing filled the air as Fitz wrapped his limbs around Olivia's small figure intertwining his fingers with hers.

Flashes of their life together entered her mind, re-playing as it usually did...like an old black and white movie. Loving Fitz from afar and hating herself for it had become a distant memory. Now, the images were filled with their life together now...a life _after_ the White House...a life centered around raising children in the comfort of a loving home.

"I love you, too," she finally responded, caressing his arm with her fingernails.

She felt Fitz slowly raise his head, kissing her shoulder before finding the back of her ear. His morning stubble tickled the side of her cheek and she closed her eyes as he whispered the following.

"For a lifetime."

* * *

FPOV

Watching the twins move from present to present gave Fitz a deep seeded joy he would never grow tired of feeling. They still found Christmas magical- despite knowing Santa wasn't real- and their excitement was nothing short of infectious.

"Daddy, you haven't opened up _**ONE**_ present...and neither has Mommy. Come on...you two, we're almost done!" Lia playfully chastised her parents.

Fitz was seated in his leather chair happily looking at his family, completely ignoring the beautifully wrapped gifts that adored his feet. He wore his favorite striped robe and felt incredibly relaxed keeping his eyes directly on his children.

It was just after 8:00 Christmas morning and Olivia was still near the tree shuffling gifts out appropriately when Fitz called her by name.

He watched her eventually stand and come towards him sitting down on the edge of his chair. Her silk red robe flowed to the ground and he placed one arm on her leg wrapping the other around her waist.

"We'll start soon," Fitz answered Lia, who was now squealing with excitement because she finally got what she wanted most...tickets to her first ever boy band concert.

" _ **MOMMY! DADDY! THANK YOU**_!"

Lia hugged her Mom first and then Fitz who was quick to share some rules about this special outing.

"One of those tickets is for Daniel...he's going whether you like it or not."

A brief flash of sadness spread across Lia's face at the realization a secret service agent would be accompanying her but quickly vanished when Olivia continued sharing the ultimatum.

"But the rest of the tickets are for you and your friends."

"You're letting me go alone? I mean with _**JUST**_ Daniel?"

Lia's tone was a mixture of shock and sheer disbelief.

"No one said we wouldn't be there," Fitz quickly corrected her. "Your mother and I will be waiting for you backstage."

Lia's face grew as white as a ghost and she froze in place.

" _Backstage? I'm going backstage_? **Oh my God."**

Lia's high pitched screams filled the Great Room making both Fitz and Olivia smile. Their daughter turned towards Liam who was sitting on the floor mesmerized by the whole encounter. He pushed his glasses up his nose and was about to stand when Lia practically tackled him on the floor.

" _ **WE. ARE. GOING. BACKSTAGE!" WHO ARE WE GOING TO INVITE?"**_

Fitz watched his son share in his sister's happiness and it pleased him immensely to hear Lia use the word _we_. Even though the tickets were given to her as a gift, he loved the fact she planned on taking her brother and was also including him in the selection process.

"Do you want me to grab a gift for you?" Olivia asked, leaning down towards Fitz. "You can start us off."

Stands of her hair fell to the sides of her face as most of it was pinned up on top of her head. She wore not a stitch of makeup and still the sight of her after all these years made his heart flutter.

"I got my gift this morning," he teased, whispering low so only she could hear.

"The kids worked hard choosing the perfect gift," she shot back, ignoring his ever present ego.

Olivia's response silenced him and he kissed her cheek before reaching down selecting his own present. It was addressed to him with no return name underneath. The box itself was small with black and gold wrapping and once he got it fully opened he paused for a long moment unable to wrap his mind around such a gift.

His first look was towards Olivia who simply smiled in return.

"What is it, Dad?" Liam inquired. "What did you get?"

Fitz cleared his throat and returned his attention back to his gift lifting the contents so his children could see what was inside. They both looked at him with blank faces until Fitz began explaining.

"This belonged to your Grandmother," Fitz shared, opening the small leather journal. Back when your Grandfather Grant started campaigning in California, Mother would write down all the towns we visited inside this journal. It's basically how I learned to read. We were traveling from town to town and I missed quite a bit of school until Mother put her foot down- anyway, she would sit with me before bed and I would practice reading all the names of the cities we passed through. I had to have been 5, maybe 6 years old when your grandad decided to officially run for a public office."

Fitz paused and returned his attention towards Olivia who was listening intently to his story.

"How did you find this?"

A lump formed in his throat simply speaking the words and his wife leaned over and lovingly kissed his cheek in response.

"I'm very resourceful," she teased, not giving him an answer.

Liam was first to stand and it took little time until the journal was in his hands. His love of history was quick to take over and by the time Lia stood, his son was sitting on the nearby sofa studying the worn pages of the journal.

"Daddy, open this next. It's from me and Liam."

Lia handed her father another present and he slowly obliged, still touched by the gift Olivia gave him. He remembered sharing the story of the journal not too long ago and couldn't believe she actually found it. The last time he saw the journal was when he returned home from the Naval Academy.

His mind was obviously preoccupied, and Lia's patience began to run thin. She began helping her father unwrap his present when he suddenly snapped out of his trace. Inside the box was a frame and Fitz's eyes instantly watered at the sight of the photograph inside.

It was a picture of all four of his children taken after Liam won his award at school.

"Do you like it?" Lia asked, gushing over the picture. "Look at the back," she continued, helping him with his gift once again. "We each wrote you a message."

Fitz read each of children's inscription and reached for his daughter squeezing her tight.

"Honey, it's perfect. Thank you. Liam...thank you, Son."

Liam stood at his father's words and went to his Dad also giving him a hug.

"Mom...come on! It's your turn."

Lia's attention now turned towards Olivia and Fitz was thankful to have all eyes on someone other than him. The remaining gifts addressed to him were from Karen and Teddy who were spending Christmas with their mother this year. He began opening them while Olivia returned to the tree still shifting through gifts that remained unopened.

"Here," Lia, practically shouted, handing her mother a present. "This is from Daddy."

The wrapping was professionally done and the box itself was rather large and heavy. He watched from across the room as Lia eagerly looked on waiting for her Mom to open the gift. Liam had returned to the sofa and continued to thumb through the journal, periodically looking up as Olivia finally opened her gift.

Her face was stoic for some time, giving no sign away regarding how she felt about the contents inside. Lia being Lia, ultimately broke the silence forcing Olivia to share what the gift was. She slowly lifted the Yearbook and briefly locked eyes with Fitz before turning to the back pages. Once she finally held it up, Lia gasped causing Liam to stand again. Both twins crowded Olivia taking turns being wowed by their mother's accomplishments.

* * *

OPOV

"You were captain of the swim team!" Lia announced, examining the photograph of Olivia showcasing the teams first place medal.

"Mom, that's way cool," Liam chimed in clearly impressed.

Olivia watched her children take turns looking at her high school yearbook and couldn't help but turn her attention towards Fitz. A contented smile was spread across his face and she fought the urge to go to him. She couldn't remember seeing him so happy and the thoughtfulness behind the gift made everything inside her love him even more.

"Where on earth did you find this?"

She always regretted not purchasing a yearbook her senior year and shared this after Teddy brought his yearbook home before leaving for college.

"I'm very resourceful."

Olivia cocked her head to one side at his flippant remark and it was just like her husband to dish her own words back to her. They exchanged a long stare with one another until Olivia finally mouthed the words, _thank you_. Fitz winked at her in response and Olivia eventually gave her yearbook completely over to the twins who were having the time of their life looking through all the pages trying to find their mother.

Just as Olivia was about to stand, the phone rang and Lia was first to jump up and answer it.

"It's Karen!" She yelled, before answering the phone.

Olivia finally stood and tried to clean up some of the mess in the Great Room when Fitz took the phone from Lia. He also stood and walked into the kitchen wishing his oldest daughter a Merry Christmas. His tone was serious for most of the conversation which could've only meant one thing.

 _Karen traveled to see her mother alone._

Curiosity got the best of Olivia and it wasn't long before she found herself in the kitchen trying to look busy. Fitz was leaning against the granite countertop looking towards the floor for most of the conversation. From what Olivia gathered, Karen must have told her mother what was going on in her marriage which apparently left things uncomfortable between them.

"Your mother has _never_ been a rationale person."

Olivia stilled at the words and turned to face him directly glaring a displeased stare.

"You know it's true," he mouthed into the air, refusing to back down.

Olivia shook her head and continued pulling food out of the refrigerator when Liam eventually joined them. He sat on a barstool and immediately let his mother know how hungry he was.

"Breakfast won't be ready for another hour. Do you want me to make you some toast in the meantime. We have that strawberry jam you love."

The idea appealed to Liam who quickly shook his head _yes_ to the offer. Olivia began preparing a morning snack for her son while Fitz remained on the phone with Karen. She tried her best not to eavesdrop and focused on Liam who had returned to looking at his grandmother Grant's journal.

"I think I'd like to visit the museum grandpa Pope worked at."

"Liam..." Olivia began, taking a moment to search for the right words.

"We should talk about that. There's more to your grandfather I should probably share. I'm honestly just not sure how to explain it to you."

"I kinda figured there was more," Liam responded nonchalantly. "Just tell me when you're ready. I only want to visit the museum because I'm interested in the new exhibit opening soon. Maybe Dad can take me."

Olivia stood in front of her son taking in every word amazed at how wise he sounded.

"Take you where?" Fitz asked, joining the conversation. He was now off the phone sorting through some food items on the granite countertop.

"He wants to visit the museum my father worked at," Olivia slowly began explaining. "There's a new exhibit he wants to see."

"Sure, I'll take you." Fitz confirmed. "Let's make it a date once we return from Italy. I hope you started packing. We leave the day after tomorrow."

Liam's eyebrows shot up and before Olivia had the chance to offer him the toast he was on the move heading upstairs.

"How's Karen?" Olivia asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Are you alright?"

Fitz forced Olivia's body to turn towards him and she could his eyes studying her closely.

"I'm fine."

Fitz took one step closer and wrapped his hands around her waist kissing the top of her forehead.

"You're a terrible liar."

Olivia inhaled at the reply and looked towards the ground pressing her entire head against Fitz's chest not knowing what else to say. Her son's request took her by surprise and she truly needed process time.

"I need to shower. Do you need any help here before I head upstairs?"

Olivia shook her head no and Fitz kissed the top of her head one last time. He soon disappeared from the kitchen leaving Olivia alone with her thoughts.

Time alone was exactly what she needed.

* * *

FPOV

Morning turned into evening and the Vermont Estate was eerily quiet. The enormous Christmas tree in the Great Room looked bare with no presents underneath and the only sound that could be heard came from the crackling of wood burning in the fireplace. Fitz dozed off on the sofa and awoke to the sound of the clock chiming in the other room.

He slowly sat up and stared into the fireplace admiring the beautiful glow. Thoughts of the day filled his mind and despite having a wonderful day with Olivia and the twins he couldn't help but feel concerned about Karen. Time spent with her mother didn't seem to be going well and he could tell it all centered around whatever was going on with her marriage.

They ended the conversation agreeing to meet when Fitz returned from Italy. He decided he was going to confront Karen and insist she come clean with him. This was not like his daughter to be so secretive and he was frankly tired of being left in the dark. He hated hearing her upset, especially at Christmas, but he felt utterly powerless.

He finally stood making his way towards the kitchen grabbing a cookie from the countertop. By the time he reached the top of the staircase it had been digested and he regretted not taking more than one from the plate. Both twins were in their rooms with the door closed and Fitz stopped by Lia's room first and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Fitz entered the room and stood at the doorway watching his daughter twirling in the full length mirror near her closet. Her bed was covered in clothing and her iPad was on the floor positioned perfectly in her direction. She was FaceTiming a friend and it appeared the girls were trying on different outfits.

"Where's your suitcase, Honey? Why haven't you started packing?"

"Because I haven't picked out what I'm wearing yet, Daddy! That's what I'm doing right now!"

Every word was exaggerated and overly emotional and Fitz decided in that split second he wasn't going to challenge the subject. He bid his daughter goodnight and closed the door walking across to Liam's room.

His son was on his bed playing a video game talking into a head piece of some kind.

"Hey, Dad. Teddy says hi."

"What do you mean? I just talked to him this evening." He stood in the doorway looking at the back of his son's head.

"I'm talking to him _now_ ," Liam quickly clarified pointing to his headset. "He's helping me beat this level."

Fitz didn't pretend to understand the technology being used in his son's room and also told him goodnight, just as he did Lia.

Once he closed the door he headed to his bedroom where he found Olivia sitting on the floor surrounded by two large open suitcases. She wore leggings with a snug matching turtleneck and her hair was still pulled up similar to how she wore it that morning.

"Your children can't find their passports," Olivia stated the moment she saw her husband. "I've looked _everywhere_. I'm afraid we left them in Washington."

He could hear the annoyance in her voice and he immediately went to his top drawer and retrieved the passports walking them over to his wife.

"Why are they _**MY**_ children when they've done something wrong?"

Olivia smirked at the question but continued folding clothes not looking in Fitz's direction. He tossed the passports inside the suitcase and she instantly gasped in relief. Fitz sat on the edge of the bed and slid his shoes off contemplating on whether or not to change into his pajamas.

"I found them before we left for Vermont and put them with ours. You're welcome."

He felt pretty satisfied with himself for remembering and began undressing after deciding to get more comfortable.

"I'm so glad we getting away for a few weeks," Olivia suddenly blurted. "Sometimes, I wish we could just live there permanently."

"What's stopping us? Just say the word and I'll make all the arrangements."

Olivia stopped folding the pair of pants in her hands and stared at Fitz who was now wearing a white T-shirt with navy pajama bottoms.

"You would agree to that? Are you being serious?"

"I just want you to be happy, Livvie. You've seem to forgotten the lengths I'll go to in order to make that happen."

He meant every single word and looked Olivia directly in the eye as he spoke. She stood and walked to him placing her small hands on his chest.

"Thank you, Fitz. Thank you for loving me the way you do. The way I need. I don't tell you that enough."

Her brown eyes sparkled from the tears forming in her eyes and seeing her so vulnerable touched him in ways that were difficult to explain.

"You don't have to. I know what's in your heart. The twins and I would be lost without you."

Olivia threw her arms around Fitz's neck and hugged him tight burying her face against him. Her body felt warm and soft and he didn't shy away from exploring her backside caressing each and every curve she had to offer.

"You've been going nonstop today. I know you're exhausted. Do you want me to run you a bath?"

Olivia shook her head no but didn't move staying glued against Fitz's body.

"How about a movie in bed? I can go downstairs and make popcorn."

She didn't offer an answer which indicated she actually liked the idea. They remained silent for some time until Fitz stepped out of Olivia's embrace, encouraging her to get into bed. She didn't budge instead splurging what had been weighing heavily on her heart.

"We have a lot to talk about, Fitz. I know Italy sounds like the perfect solution but it really doesn't change anything. You haven't even shared with me how your conversation with Karen went.

"I wanted to focus on us today of **_ALL_** days- there's nothing I can do about Karen. And I'm glad I did because I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas Day. We spent the day together in our beautiful home...we're all healthy...and we have each other. I just want to enjoy the rest of the night together. Everything else can wait."

Olivia's face softened at his reply and she gently kissed his lips remaining silent. She was about to climb into bed when Fitz pulled her back towards him kissing her hard on the lips once again.

"Seeing that journal after all these years reminded me how far we've come. There was a time in my life when that journal represented everything I loathed about my father. But now I look it and appreciate how hard my mother worked to give me a normal life."

"And how does that equate to us?"

Olivia's face looked confused and Fitz brushes the side of her cheek with the back of his thumb and explained his his thinking.

"Because everyday we spend together is another day towards healing. For _both_ of us. Look at the life we've created for ourselves."

Olivia remained quiet just as before and eventually broke out of Fitz's hold settling down on their bed. He placed his hands inside his pockets and kept his eyes on his wife, hoping she would respond.

"I thought I found peace with my past, Fitz. But now... I just don't know anymore. The thought of the kids knowing the truth. Especially about Jerry. How am I supposed to explain that?"

"That's not your shame to carry, Olivia."

Fitz watched as she slightly rolled her eyes obviously displeased by his reply. He climbed in bed next to her and sprawled out pulling Olivia towards him. She rested her head in the palm of her hands propping herself up on one elbow.

"Well we don't have to make this decision tonight...if at all. I'm still not convinced sharing that piece of information is even necessary."

Fitz spoke honestly and closed his eyes wishing they were discussing anything _BUT_ this.

"I'm sorry. I know this is not how we should be ending our night."

He could hear the pained regret in her voice.

"Don't ever be sorry for telling me how you feel. We've been through far worse together, Livvie. We've just added a layer now with the twins. Everything will be okay. We're going to figure this out."

Olivia rested her head on his chest and he hoped from this gesture she was letting this go- _at least for tonight._ He wrapped his arms around Olivia praying his love was enough for both of them. Enough to quite the turmoil festering inside her. His mind began to slow down and he could feel his limbs growing heavy with each passing second. Within a few minutes both of them were asleep despite being fully clothed.

And they would remain like this until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This chapter came out much sooner than I intended. The last sentence written is from a quote I came across while looking at some of my old Olitz tweets on twitter. It was the inspiration for this particular chapter as it reminds me so much of their love in this particular story. The author is unknown. I promise my next update with be for CWM :)_

 _Thank you for reading. It's sincerely appreciated. Xo_

* * *

 ** _Evermore_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 ** _Washington, D.C._**

FPOV

The Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Foundation was located in the heart of downtown Washington. The building itself was labeled one the cities most beloved Historical establishments and every time Fitz visited the location an overwhelming sense of pride filled his heart.

Karen, who appointed CEO, agreed to meet him early that morning after he dropped the kids off at school. It had been a week since their return from Italy and everyone was trying their best to accept the fact they were officially home and back to reality.

The unmarked town car pulled in front of the building precisely on time and Fitz waited until his Secret Service agent opened his door. He welcomed any extra time before finally facing his daughter. It was obvious her marriage was in trouble and this was something he dreaded having to face as a parent.

Once inside, he found Karen staring at her computer located on the far end of the room. She immediately stood at his presence and made her way over, hugging him hello.

"Happy New Year, Daddy. You look well...Italy really suites you."

Their family vacation to Italy was exactly what they all needed and for the first few minutes they made small talk about his time abroad. Karen was all ears and helped her father out of his coat, walking him back to towards her office. She also shared a few things she and her team had been working on for the upcoming year and the conversation between them had been going quite well.

"You have made me so proud, Honey. You've really come into your element here."

The complement was honest and not given just because his daughter was running his personal Foundation. Karen Grant Stanton had become a savvy business women, graduating top in her class from Brown University. She had the wedding of any girls dreams, marrying the first man she ever fell in love with, Johnathan Travis Stanton.

From the outside looking in, one would think she had it all.

"I'm really happy here, Daddy. And more than anything I want to make you proud. Which is why I haven't shared some things with you."

She paused and sat next to Fitz avoiding eye contact with him altogether. Memories of Karen's childhood filled his mind and watching her mannerisms reminded him of when she was a little girl. He always knew when something was bothering her because she would refuse to make eye contact.

"Honey, nothing will ever change that. But something is obviously going on and I want to help. So does Olivia-"

"I'm divorcing, John," Karen began, cutting her father off. "I officially filed just before Christmas. Our marriage has been over for a long time. I tried hard to make it work...God knows I did."

Fitz instantly touched Karen's hand and squeezed it hoping the small gesture would show he supported whatever decision she made.

"I'm so sorry, Honey. This is something I never wanted you to have to experience-"

"I cheated on him, Daddy. I've fallen in love with someone else."

Once again Karen cut him off and her confession left him utterly speechless.

Silence filled the room and it was obvious Fitz had no idea how to respond, so Karen continued.

"Mom knows. It was such a mistake confiding in her. She's worried about this getting out and it possibly affecting Richard's campaign. She compared me to _you_ and said some really hurtful things."

Karen retrieved the hand Fitz had been holding and placed it up to her face wiping the tears now streaming down her cheeks. His range of emotions went from sadness to shock to rage in the span of seconds. Watching his daughter sob before his very eyes felt unbearable and he forced himself to see beyond the disgust he had for his former spouse.

"Whatever your mother said, she doesn't mean, Honey. She always hits below the belt when she feels backed into a corner. But she loves you very much. Don't ever doubt that."

Karen didn't respond to his words and he studied his daughter carefully trying to process the situation. He couldn't help but wonder who this mystery man was and the more time he had to think about things, guilt began to set in.

 _What if Mellie was right? What if Karen was just doing what she learned from watching him? After all, he cheated on Mellie for years with Olivia._

Fitz's stomach began to turn and the longer they remained in silence, the worse he felt about the situation. He tried to speak several times but simply couldn't - his mind too busy going into self loathing mode.

Luckily, Karen finally broke the silence and dropped one last bomb on him before cutting the rest of their time together short.

"I have a meeting in an hour I should probably prepare for. But there's one more thing I need to tell you before you leave."

More tears filled her eyes and Fitz wasn't certain if he could handle any more news that morning.

"Mom wrote a _tell all_ book...she's working with a publisher. I know most of it is about you and Olivia and her time in the White House as First Lady. She somehow thinks this book will help Richard with female voters...something about his numbers being too weak in this area. That's all she talked about over Christmas. Ted barely spent any time with us."

Karen paused as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"The _**LAST**_ thing this family needs is a book about us. What good would come from this? Why can't Mom see that?"

"You don't worry about that, Honey," Fitz bit out before standing.

It literally took everything inside of him to keep his composure. He grabbed his coat and began to put it on, completely forgetting about this mystery man who stole his daughters heart. Karen followed her father's lead and also stood continuing to wipe her flushed tear stained face.

She reached out to Fitz and hugged him hard forcing him to step back a few feet. His insides began to soften at her embrace and he tried his best to comfort the wounded little girl inside her.

"I love you, Honey...so much. Nothing will ever change that. Take care of yourself during this time and talk to someone professionally if you need to. Promise me you'll do that, okay?"

Karen nodded her head yes but stayed silent. They remained in place for some time until Fitz finally made his way towards the door. His daughter walked him outside and hugged him once again goodbye, thanking him for being so supportive.

Once he was securely in the car he slid out of his coat and checked the time. It was only 9:00 in the morning...yet it felt as if he just spend hours taking with Karen. He desperately wanted to see Olivia, as she was the one person in this world who could calm him but he didn't want to disturb her at work. It was her first day back at OPA and showing up like this simply wasn't professional. He simply wasn't certain what to do.

After much back and forth, he decided to call. Olivia knew he was visiting Karen and he was fairly certain calling was more appropriate than showing up unnannounced. He took his phone out of the inside pocket of his coat and dialed Olivia's personal cell.

She answered on the first ring.

"Hi...how did it go? How's Karen doing?"

Fitz closed his eyes at the question and leaned his head back against the leather seat. Just hearing her voice settled him. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before sharing about his morning and his heavy heart.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia closed the door and leaned against her mahogany desk listening to Fitz recount his visit with Karen. She was relieved to hear from him as she too had been worried about her step-daughter. The anger in Fitz's voice was evident, yet she could sense him holding back in some way. There was much more to his anger but she couldn't pin point exactly what else was going on with him.

Things didn't become clear until he shared the comment Mellie made.

"Fitz, please don't take this personal. Karen cheating on John isn't a reflection of you. I know where you're going with this. I can hear it in your voice. We both know Mellie and this is about her husband winning the primary. I've seen his polling numbers. Her mind is set on getting back into the White House and she doesn't want any negative attention. She's probably concerned about the Stanton's retaliating. It's always about her, Fitz. You know that. To hell with her daughters wellbeing."

A long drawn out silence was on the other end and Olivia peeked through the glass checking to see if her morning appointment had arrived.

"Are you going to say _**ANYTHING**_ about the fact Karen cheated on her husband? I'm still in complete shock, Liv! That's the _**LAST**_ thing I was expecting! I mean, what is she thinking? And don't tell me _**not**_ to take this personal. _**She's my daughter**_!"

"Fitz, you know what I mean."

Olivia paused and tried not to get sucked into his anger.

"It _**is**_ very surprising...but what if she found the _real_ love of her life? She met John when she was in high school! Something obviously happened for her to look elsewhere, Fitz. Who is it? Did you ask?"

Another long stretch of silence ensued and Olivia began to grow uneasy.

"I didn't get a chance to," Fitz finally replied. "She shared something else...something you need to know. Mellie wrote a book. I'm sure you can guess who it's about. And just in time for the primary."

Fitz continued to rant about his ex but she quickly tuned him out. Her mind began to race and she paced the floor of her office until Quinn knocked on the door. She turned to look at her long time friend who mouthed her appointment had just arrived.

She motioned for Quinn to enter and reluctantly ended the call, a thousand thoughts going through her mind.

Quinn stood before Olivia trying to figure out why she had been summoned but didn't speak right away. Olivia held her cell phone against her plump lips and stared out the window deep in thought before eventually barking orders.

"I need to leave and I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Use my password and open the file on my desktop with his last name-"

"Olivia! _**NO**_! This man is expecting _**YOU**_!"

"No," Olivia quickly corrected. "He's expecting us to make his problems disappear. And it doesn't matter _**who**_ makes that happen!"

Olivia spoke fast grabbing her Prada purse, tablet and coat before turning around to face Quinn one last time.

"Mellie wrote a book."

She locked eyes with Quinn whose face turned from being completely upset to being completely understanding.

"I'm headed to California now."

Quinn headed to the safe behind Olivia's desk and entered the four digit code. It instantly opened and she thumbed through several files until finding the one she needed.

"Take this. It has everything you need. As soon as this meeting ends I'll work on finding out what publisher she's working with. If its gone to print, I'll handle it."

Olivia took the file and placed it inside her bag touching Quinn's arm in the process.

"Thank you. I appreciate you very much. I hope you know that."

Quinn nodded her head and hugged Olivia goodbye opening the door for her. Mr. Langley stood when he saw Olivia who apologized profusely for having to attend to an emergency that needed her immediate attention. She assuring her client Quinn would take care of every need. The man had no time to truly respond as Olivia was out the door in record time.

Hal instantly stood at her presence, his face filled with confusion.

"Is everything alright, Ma'am?"

"Everything is fine, Hal. I'll explain in the car."

* * *

OPOV

Olivia landed at a private terminal in LAX just passed 1:00 western time. Huck was first to step off the plane and she watched as he headed straight for the black suburban parked on the far side of the tarmac. She followed several steps behind, knowing her decision to come to California would have its own personal set of consequences.

She chose not to let Fitz know about her visit to the west coast and now that she was actually here, regret kicked in. It had been a long time since she was so blatantly dishonest and she knew once Fitz found out about her whereabouts there would be hell to pay.

Huck, who was still head of the United States Secret Service, opened the door for Olivia when they finally reached the SUV. He was her most trusted friend and honestly the only person she would even consider accompanying her for this impromptu visit.

She slipped into the back seat and made the conscious decision of leaving her cell phone turned _off_. Olivia watched Huck exchanged a few words with the driver, before getting behind the wheel and turning on the ignition. He informed her, Mellie was alone at her private residence in Beverley Hills.

Once they left the airport, Huck headed straight for the interstate, not making any more conversation with Olivia.

She studied the side of Huck's profile for some time recalling the amount of times this man came through for her. She owed him so much- and loved him as if he were her brother.

His dark suite was immaculate and the black aviator sunglasses made him look incredibly handsome. It warmed her heart knowing he dropped everything to make this trip.

"Thank you, Huck for being here. I know you've sacrificed a great deal making all this happen."

Huck nodded his head, slightly turning it to the side acknowledging Olivia. His attention returned to the highway soon after and she welcomed the quiet that followed.

The California sunshine was lethal forcing her to pick up her purse and shift through the bottom until she found a pair of her own sunglasses. Once they were securely in place she stared out the window replaying the conversation she had with Fitz over and over again in her mind.

She wasn't certain what upset her more...the way Mellie treated Karen or the fact she was selfish enough to write a book after all these years. Hearing Fitz so upset struck a cord within and thinking about her husband shifted her thinking in another direction.

Images of how he would react to the news of her paying his ex a visit swirled around in her mind. There was no question he would be upset. She hated going behind his back but there was truly no other way. At least that's what she kept telling herself. Regardless, she was less than an hour away from facing Mellie once again.

There was definitely no turning back.

* * *

Huck pulled into the front entrance of Millicent Grant Nichols Wilcox's home at precisely 2:30 in the afternoon. She lived in Beverley Hills with her third husband, Richard Wilcox, who was a self made millionaire and the current Governor of California. Richard had little experience in politics and was best known for his lavish lifestyle. He became widowed at a fairly young age and married Mellie several years ago after she ended her tumultuous marriage to former Vice President, Andrew Nichols.

A security officer manning the gate that surrounded the property approached the SUV and Huck lowered the window. Once a brief exchange was made, the gate opened and Huck handed the young man an envelope filled with untraceable bills. They slowly proceeded down the long driveway until they reached the front door. As soon as it came into view, Olivia got out of the SUV not bothering to wait on Huck.

She eagerly rand the bell and took off her sunglasses tossing them inside her bag. An older hispanic woman dressed in a gray maids outfit opened the door and Olivia walked in, not waiting to be invited. The woman was taken back but before she could offer any protest, Mellie appeared dismissing the hired help.

"Well look who's here...Olivia _**Pope**_ and her stooge. How did you get passed my gate? I should have you both arrested."

Olivia smiled at Mellie and made herself at home, walking directly into the living room.

"It's a shame Governor Wilcox isn't here. I was hoping to finally meet him. Please give him my best."

Mellie's mouth dropped open, clearly insulted. After all, Olivia was in her home, unannounced, uninvited, and talking to her as if they were long lost friends.

" _ **START TALKING OLIVIA OR SO HELP ME I WILL CALL THE POLICE**_."

Mellie's voice lowered an octave and Olivia stood her ground completely un-phased by her threats. She looked towards Huck who stood at attention just behind Mellie. His sunglasses remained on and he kept his eyes on Olivia.

Her facial expression went from being cordial to being stone cold intimidating in seconds.

"Two things are going to happen before you climb into bed tonight. _**Number one**_ \- you're going to call and apologize to Karen. Comparing her to Fitz was low, even for you Mellie, and _**YOU**_ of all people should know how difficult divorce can be. She needs her mother _now_ more then ever.

 _ **Number two**_ \- this " _tell all"_ book you've written disappears. I don't care if you burn it, shred it or take thinning sheers to it but it _**DISAPPEARS**_!"

Olivia paused and took a step closer to Mellie looking her square in the eye before continuing.

" _ **IF**_ _**ONE PRINTED WORD OF THIS SO CALLED 'BOOK'**_ sees the light of day, I will be writing a book of _**MY**_ own. And an _**ENTIRE CHAPTER**_ will be dedicated to _**GOVERNOR RICHARD WILCOX**_."

Olivia paused reaching into her purse pulling out a small burner phone. She pressed play and held the cell up so Mellie had a front row view. The video was of the Governor gambling in what appeared to be an underground poker ring of some kind. The room was filled with several completely nude waitresses holding up trays filled with drinks. One of the waitresses was summoned by Governor Wilcox and he forced the woman to sit on his lap, fondly her breasts in the process.

Mellie snatched the phone from Olivia and Huck instantly took several steps forward. Olivia held up her hand signaling him to stop. He quickly obliged now shifting his focus to Mellie.

" _ **You think I don't know about this**_!" Mellie screamed at Olivia. "This happened over a _**DECADE AGO**_! His wife had just died! He was grieving! Richard is a _**GOOD MAN**_! Unlike the so called man _**YOU'RE**_ married to! The man who screwed _**YOU FOR YEARRRS**_ while _**MARRIED TO ME**_. _**UNDER MY ROOF**_ in my _**OWN HOME**_!"

Olivia's face remained stoic making it crystal clear her ultimatum was a non-negotiable.

"The phone is yours to keep. Consider it my parting gift. You have until the end of the day."

" _ **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE**_!"

Mellie's scream echoed through the house and Olivia nodded towards Huck who moved aside so she could pass. They both walked towards the hallway leading to the front entrance when Olivia turned back around to face Mellie once more.

"The girl on his lap is named Denise Mascardo. She was eighteen when they first met, Mellie. She lives in Los Angeles with her ten year old daughter and has never married. Every month her mortgage is paid from an account that traces back to the Governor."

She pulled the envelope Quinn gave her from her purse and placed it on the small antique table nearby. Mellie's eyes grew in horror from the information and for a brief moment Olivia felt an overwhelming sense of empathy for her.

Huck motioned for Olivia to continue walking and before she could entertain the idea any more she turned, making her way out of the million dollar home. Her high heels radiated off the hard wood floors making her presence known until she finally left the residence. Huck opened the back door of the SUV and she slid in placing her black sunglasses on her nose once again.

They drove away just as quickly as they arrived and Olivia stared out the window for some time before eventually turning her cell back on. Most of her missed calls and text messages were from Fitz. Seeing his name left a knot in her stomach.

She knew the _real_ battle was awaiting her back in Washington.

* * *

FPOV

It was well after midnight when the vehicle transporting Olivia home pulled into their driveway. He watched the love of his life exit a car he wasn't familiar with from the top balcony of their home. A nearly empty bottle of whiskey and Cuban cigar was his only companion that evening and he didn't hesitate in pouring himself another drink while she walked up the driveway.

Several minutes passed before she appeared, greeting him exactly as he predicted.

"Where are the kids?"

He purposely kept his eyes forward and took a drag of the poison in between his fingers.

"They're spending the night with friends-"

"Fitz! It's a school night!"

The fact she would try and chastise him over this decision only made him more anger. He could feel his blood pressure boiling and took another drag just to keep calm.

"I would rather they not hear us argue."

It was the truth and the only thing he could think of saying that didn't include profanity.

Olivia didn't respond and for a moment he thought she may have retreated back inside the house. He was about to turn and look when she finally replied.

"Please come inside, it's freezing out here. You're going to catch a cold. You don't even have a coat on."

"You promised me a long time ago no more secrets."

He didn't bother hiding the pain in his voice.

"I had to find out from Hal of _**ALL**_ people where you went. I was left here to explain to _**OUR**_ children why their mother wasn't home in time for dinner. Or why she didn't answer my phone calls. I had to _**LIE**_ and come up with an _**EXCUSE**_ allowing them to stay the night _**AWAY**_ from home _**ON A SCHOOL NIGHT**_ because I wanted to spare them from this _**MOMENT RIGHT HERE**_!"

Fitz's voice grew in volume with every word spoken sending Olivia back inside without him. She slammed the door shut behind her leaving Fitz alone once again on the balcony.

The anger he felt suddenly turned to sadness at Olivia's reaction forcing him to stand and follow her inside.

He caught sight of her in their bathroom removing her diamond studded earrings. She was stunning wearing one of her signature black suits with matching stiletto heals. Her hair was straight...long...every strand perfectly in place. She stared at her reflection ignoring Fitz completely and he instantly regretting leaving the balcony.

Just looking at her made his insides ache and for the next moment he tried to decide if he should yell at her, worship her, or fuck the shit out of her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to California-"

"Olivia! Are you _**fucking**_ serious?"

Olivia spun around at his words and crossed her arms at her chest, her face stoic and icy.

"I don't regret going, Fitz. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I put you in the position I did with the kids but I don't regret going. There was no chance I was going to let a book get published and risk _**OUR**_ children get dragged into this!"

Her voice cracked and Fitz's heart immediately softened.

"You wouldn't have ever agreed with me about going."

"Well I guess we'll never know, will we? You didn't even give me a chance. How am I supposed to react, Olivia? _**Tell me?**_ How can I ever trust you, again?"

" _ **Fitz! How can you say that!**_ "

Olivia paused and sucked in a breath before continuing. She looked as if she could literally cry at any moment.

"I guess _you've_ forgotten the lengths I will go in order to protect the people I love."

Her words served as a reminder of a conversation they shared just before leaving for Italy. Whether he liked it or not they were mirror images of one another- a reflection of their best and worst self. The reality of it all brought tears to his eyes and he couldn't stay away any longer. He wrapped his arms around her petite figure but Olivia didn't return the embrace. Instead, her forehead pressed against his chest while her arms remained crossed.

Even though he was still angry he didn't want to fight with his wife any longer.

"Did you show her the video?" Fitz finally inquired speaking low against her hairline.

Olivia nodded yes.

Fitz exhaled and shook his head still unable to comprehend how they got here. He new of Richard Wilcox through rumors only and the man honestly had a fairly good reputation. Gossip mainly focused on how he tragically lost his wife many years ago in a skiing accident. Olivia shared the information her team found on Wilcox with Fitz right before Mellie married him. They decided together not to share her findings unless absolutely necessary.

Obviously, Olivia felt it was necessary.

"I do think Richard is a good man," Olivia suddenly whispered. "Losing a spouse the way he lost his wife... I can't imagine going through something like that."

"Mellie brought this on herself," Fitz concluded, refusing to feel sorry for her or the situation. "Did she really think she could get away with writing a book?"

"I couldn't get the twins out of my mind," Olivia admitted, backing away from Fitz.

Her eyes were sad and seeing her look so broken hurt.

"I would do it again. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth. I will do everything in my power to keep our children from suffering in any way. And that includes Karen and Ted. They don't need this attention in their lives right now."

They stared at one another for a long moment until Fitz stepped forward and kissed her lips. The kiss was soft...gentle...and apologetic.

"I do trust you. And your judgement. I just wished you would've talked to me before leaving. Not knowing where you were, why you left... it felt like old times and I didn't like it."

"I know and I'm sorry."

Olivia reached for his face and cupped his cheeks- brown eyes meeting blue.

"Take the rest of your anger out on me in the bedroom."

Fitz narrowed his eyes and stepped even closer pinning his wife against the granite sink.

"Be careful what you wish for."

Olivia sidestepped Fitz altogether and began to undress throwing parts of her hand tailored suit onto the floor. Fitz turned and smirked noticing she left her heels on. She was now completely naked walking towards their bed in nothing but her black stilettos and the sight turned him rock hard.

The number one question asked since leaving the White House revolved around his youthful appearance and how he stayed so fit. The answer was the woman in the next room...his wife...Olivia Pope Grant. Because life with her kept him young.

 _And so did their nights._

Fitz quickly undressed and found Olivia waiting, her legs spread open and ready. He climbed onto the bed and turned her over replaying her words in his mind.

 _Take it out on me in the bedroom._

Olivia willingly rested on her stomach burying her face into a nearby pillow. He surveyed her body slowly...deciding to slip her heels of one by one. Her legs were silky smooth and he didn't hesitate caressing her calves, trailing kisses all the way up until he reached her backside.

His dick was eager and slightly ached from his bulging erection. The tip of his penis was soaked and he knew the perfect location to wipe it clean. He jerked Olivia's hips up, instantly bringing her backside towards him. She was now bent over on her knees twisting the bedsheets in between her fingers.

The liquor in his body left him with such a buzz his senses were overly heightened and in that moment he felt truly invincible.

"You drive me fucking crazy," he spit out, caressing the top of her backside with his hand.

He squared her hips once again to his liking exposing her in a way just meant for him and him alone. What came next felt as if he was moving in slow motion and he took his time coating her flower until all his precum was wiped off.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

He penetrated her slowly speaking the words- then retreated and Olivia's head instantly snapped up from the contact.

Fitz secured his hands around each hip one last time and penetrated her again, this time with more force.

Olivia's face dropped back onto the pillow muffling the sounds radiating from her body. He was now deep inside her...fucking her hard...not showing any mercy.

Deep down anal sex with Olivia was his favorite and something he wished happened more often than it did. She was the only woman he ever experienced this type of love making with and the fact she gave her body over to him in this way made his desire for her grow stronger.

It took little time for him to find his rhythm and he honestly could've ejaculated at any moment. Olivia's sounds were constant and despite her pleas he refused to stop, increasing his speed even faster until he had no choice but to release.

A rush of blood shot straight to his head and he grunted incoherently into the air as he violently emptied himself inside Olivia. Her body was tense, her head still pressed into a pillow, and the guilt of knowing she wasn't given an opportunity to orgasm quickly set in.

He slowly pulled out, finally turning her over. Her face was flushed and part of her hair stuck to the side of her rosy cheeks. She kept her eyes closed and left her body limp allowing Fitz to continue to have his way with her.

He moved fast kissing his way down below until he found her wet pussy. He plunged his tongue hard inside licking her fluid as if it was goddamn dessert. Her body was soon to come alive and she tugged at his hair hard wrapping her legs around his back. His reached up massaging her breasts while pinching her nipple until it grew elongate with each tug. Her clit was hard and erect and he licked it hard again and again until a gush of fluid coated his mouth. Olivia's legs suddenly squeezed tight practically placing him in a headlock.

Olivia was close.

He continued the pattern with his tongue and hands until her entire body began to tremble. Her facial expressions transformed and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

There was nothing more beautiful in this world than watching his wife orgasm. He marveled at the sight and didn't release her clit until her pleas turned quiet.

They were both physically and emotionally spent and by the time he retrieved his tongue from her pearl, Olivia was pulling the covers over her exhausted body.

"Are you alright?" Fitz asked, joining her underneath the sheets.

He reached for a nearby shirt and wiped his face removing what fluid remained on his skin.

"I'm fine...just exhausted. I love you. Goodnight."

Olivia kissed his cheek and moved her body several times obviously trying to get comfortable. She ended up resting on her side facing away from Fitz pulling his arm around her. He repositioned his body and wrapped her up against him placing his head just above hers on the pillow.

"I love you, too, Livvie, goodnight," he finally whispered in return, beyond grateful they weren't going to bed angry.

He kissed her hair and inhaled her scent until his eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

Their marriage was far from perfect but it was filled with love. Couples that travel to hell and back together love harder and deeper than most. They learned this over time and could feel it in their hearts, both committed to protecting their family at all costs.

Because sometimes the most beautiful things can grow from broken places.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Happy Sunday Dearest Reader :) And thank you for supporting this story Xo_

 _ **Evermore**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Vermont**_

OPOV

Olivia exited the unmarked town car and extended her hand to the young gentleman awaiting her arrival. He was dressed comfortably wearing jeans and a button up shirt carrying a leather portfolio of some kind in his hand. His cheeky smile was sincere and Olivia decided to break the silence hoping to make the young man feel at ease.

"You must be Juan," Olivia greeted shaking his hand. "Thank you for taking care of my husband. He tells me he'd be lost without you."

Juan shuffled his feet and blushed appearing somewhat tongue-tied.

"Mrs. Grant, it's an honor, ma'am," You have everyone on campus talking. We never thought you'd actually say yes to our invitation. How was your flight? Can I get you anything?"

Juan began walking, leading Olivia across campus with Hal close behind. She could feel the stares of the young students from afar but kept her focus straight ahead listening to the small talk Juan desperately tried to initiate.

The young man spoke nervously asking a few more questions about her flight before finally explaining what her schedule would consist of. Fitz had already prepped Olivia that morning on the phone but she chose not to interrupt him. She knew quite a bit about the intern and appreciated his professionalism.

Juan Martinez was Fitz's senior intern and one of his most trusted students since beginning his tenure at UVM. This was her husband's fourth year teaching American History and when the opportunity to be his guest speaker arose she simply couldn't pass it up. She truly had no idea what to expect and deep down she felt guilty not really knowing how Fitz spent so much his time here in Vermont.

The former President committed himself to teaching one class a semester once the twins transitioned to junior high. This was the first time he took a semester off and the time they were able to spend as a family this past fall was priceless.

Olivia was proud of Fitz for his work at the UVM and she made certain the effort he put forth into shaping these young minds didn't go without its proper recognition. He was the first former President to embark on such a path which was another reason she felt guilty for never setting foot on the University's grounds before today.

The building Juan led them to was fairly large and the words _Auditorium_ were sculpted into the stone at the very top. Juan opened the door for Olivia and Hal, motioning for them to enter the corner room down the hall. The outside of the door was labeled in gold and she paused a moment admiring the words, _Forty-Fourth President of the United States, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III_ , written in large cursive lettering.

Once she entered the room two men sitting near Fitz jumped to their feet greeting the former First Lady as if she was a rock star.

The first gentleman introduced himself as the head Provost of UVM and thanked Olivia profusely for coming. He was dressed in a dark suit and quickly introduced Olivia to the President of UVM who also eagerly shook her hand. Fitz was last to stand and greeted his wife in the only manner he knew how.

"You look beautiful."

Fitz kissed her gently on the lips hello wrapping his arm around her petite waist. He was dressed casually wearing a checkered button up shirt and dark jeans. Of all the professors Olivia had ever encountered, he was by far the sexiest. And despite being amongst complete strangers he still made her feel like she was the most important person in the room.

"Juan was kind enough to go over my schedule with me on the way here," Olivia replied, trying to shift the conversation.

Juan once again shuffled his feet and blushed, placing the attention right back into Olivia's direction.

"It's standing room only," Juan gushed, looking back and forth between Fitz and Olivia. "People have been camping out since early this morning."

Fitz thanked Juan and gave him a few last minute instructions before dismissing everyone in the room. Olivia shook hands once more with the two gentleman and watched as Hal held the door open for everyone to leave.

A secret service agent she hadn't noticed suddenly appeared from around the corner and also exited, quickly falling in line beside Hal. Once the room was clear, Hal closed the door allowing the Grants some privacy for the first time since her arrival.

Olivia turned taking in her husband's office and spent a few minutes admiring the photographs on the walls. Most of them were of their family and she stopped in front of a large black and white portrait of Olivia when she was pregnant with the twins. She was standing in the Rose Garden during an Easter celebration they opened up to the public one year.

It was a memory she hadn't thought of in some time and looking at it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"It's one of my favorite pictures of you."

Fitz was standing near his desk with his hands in his pockets and his words made her turn to look in his direction.

"I can't believe I've never been here."

Her tone was apologetic and filled with sorrow.

"You never had a reason to, Livvie. _Until now_. Thank you for doing this. It means a lot."

The distance between them felt unbearable and several steps later she was inches away, nearly eye level with him.

"You really do look beautiful."

Olivia lovingly touched her husband's cheek and kissed him gently, careful not to smear any more of her lipstick.

"I don't think I've ever been more proud of you."

It took her until this actual moment to fully comprehend what a difference Fitz was making. His current profession had been mostly in theory...at least in her mind... and she couldn't stop feeling so guilty she hadn't been more present. She spent so many years absorbed into every aspect of Fitz's presidency it felt odd feeling so disconnected.

His office was such a reflection of him and their family, being surrounded by so much of their own history left her feeling nostalgic.

Fitz took a few steps back obviously taken back by the complement. Olivia gave him some space and continued looking around the room deciding to change the topic to a subject they shared some common ground with.

"The twins decided who they're taking to the concert next week," Olivia stated over her shoulder.

Fitz was now behind his desk gathering a few items. His glasses were on and he looked up interrupting her before she continued.

"Who is Liam inviting?" Fitz had to ask. His son wasn't much of a social butterfly so it honestly peeked his curiosity.

"An actual girl," Olivia proudly announced through a cheesy grin.

The news shocked Fitz to his core and he froze in place processing Olivia's words.

"I knew that would get your attention. I told you to give him time. He's going to be fine, Fitz. This is a huge step for him."

Olivia's smirk was endearing forcing Fitz to also smile.

"I guess there's only one thing left to say," he teased, taking his glasses off and tossing them onto his desk.

"You were right."

* * *

FPOV

Fitz led Olivia around the corner from his office into a small auditorium where he spent the past few years lecturing a room full of juniors and seniors. The class itself was so popular UVM decided to use a lottery system at the beginning of each semester to fairly select the student enrollment. Students who were selected were subjected to background checks and signed paperwork specifically addressing social media.

Once they entered the side of the auditorium, a long line of people turned facing them with a few women actually crying when they came face to face with Olivia. All of them were either relatives or close friends of the University's Board of Regents and they each took their turn shaking the former First Lady's hand.

Fitz remained close by her side and watched his wife magically work the room. She took photographs with nearly everyone, taking time to make small conversation when appropriate. Most of the people in the room were female ranging in age and from all walks of life.

They were clearly impacted by her presence and even though he hated cutting their time short, he had no choice but to interrupt.

"I'm going out to introduce you," Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear. "Juan will escort you out. You've got about five minutes."

Olivia nodded in his direction and returned her attention to the older woman who was talking her ear off. Fitz exchanged a quick glance with Hal who also nodded in his direction before sliding in next to Olivia.

When he finally entered the main room, students began scrambling to their seats hushing their voices altogether. He paused for a few seconds and clipped on his microphone taking a moment to eye the leather seat and small table in the center of the stage. A vase of fresh flowers had been placed on the table next to a bottle of water.

In a matter of seconds, the room grew completely silent and that was Fitz's cue to begin.

He placed his glasses on and crossed his arms at his chest taking in the oversized crowd. There was a slew of secret service agents positioned discreetly around the auditorium...much more than he ever remembered which only meant there was someone else as equally important as him inside the building.

"It appears my class has tripled in size since last week," he began, smiling at the students.

Rows of young faces lined the back walls, each of them eagerly awaiting Olivia.

"And with good reason...it's not everyday you're exposed to one of the worlds most brilliant political and legal mind. And I'm not just saying they because she's my wife and I have to."

Laughter filled the auditorium and Fitz paused sensing Olivia's stare from the side of the room. He didn't need to turn to verify it was her watching because he could feel her presence.

Their souls were connected in ways few could understand.

"Our guest today really needs no introduction but there are a few facts that deserve mentioning. She graduated with honors in the top of her law class and is fluent in five different languages. She served as special counsel for two different White House Administrations, was a former Chief of Staff, as well as a former First Lady of the United States. She currently runs a very successful law firm in Washington DC while effortlessly raising two kids _**AND**_ she puts up with a husband who lives in Vermont part time just so he can educate you fine people."

More laughter erupted in the room and Fitz paused again placing his hands inside his pockets. His face grew solemn as he collected his thoughts for a brief moment before continuing. The students grew silent again and waited while Fitz continued speaking from the heart.

"What I really want to share about our guest today is how many lives she's changed...mine included. She's without a doubt the single smartest person I know but also the most loving. And the main thing I want you to think about while listening to her speak today is this:

 _What is your place in the world? And how can you make a difference?_

And with all that being said, I think I've made you wait in suspense long enough. Please give a warm welcome to our guest speaker...my better half...Olivia Pope Grant."

Fitz turned to welcome Olivia who entered the auditorium to a thunderous standing ovation. She politely waved to the students and embraced her husband who kissed her lovingly on the cheek. He motioned for her to sit on stage while he quickly opened and closed her water bottle before placing it back on the small table next to her chair.

Olivia made herself comfortable and clipped on a small microphone to her black lapel keeping her eye on Fitz. He took a seat in the front row next to the President and head Provost of UVM before exchanging an imaginary signal with his wife.

"Good morning," Olivia greeted the students. "It's an honor to be here. I have to admit I'm fighting the urge to tell everyone want I always wanted to hear when I was in college: There will be no final exam at the end of this semester...you all get an A."

Loud cheers and whistles could be heard from the crowd and Fitz thoroughly enjoyed watching his wife's face light up from their reaction.

"But in all seriousness, it truly **_is_** an honor. When Fitz asked me to be his guest speaker, I honestly felt so nervous. I mean I knew he taught a history class and he explained you're covering women's history right now but I think that's what left me feeling so confused. I kept asking myself what could I bring to the table? What could I teach you that you couldn't learn from a book or from googling on the internet. And it literally hit me while listening to Fitz just now. The one thing I _**CAN**_ offer you is my experience."

Olivia paused and the room grew silent as her eyes surveyed the audience . Fitz watched her intently beyond mesmerized by her presence. She was poised...confident...and incredibly sincere.

And the students were hooked on her every word.

"So for this next hour, I'm going to do something I rarely do- and that's talk openly about my struggles. I've certainly had my fair share of them. And while you're thinking about the two questions that handsome professor right there asked you to ponder-"

Olivia paused and pointed to her husband as more loud whistles and cheers erupted from the audience. Fitz winked at his wife from across the room ignoring the countless stares looking in his direction. His lack of reaction forced everyone to return their focus to Olivia who eventually continued.

"I'm going to give you one more thing I want you to honestly think about:

 _What makes you happy?"_

Fitz rested his elbow on the arm of his chair and slightly readjusted his body in his seat. Olivia began sharing her story, specifically focusing on her high school and collegiate years while being raised by a single father. His wife's beauty was breathtaking and her vulnerability made her even more attractive. She spoke humbly, touching on times in her life where she sacrificed her own happiness by making decisions that were in everyone's best interest _but_ her own. It was refreshing hearing someone speak so honestly and he was taken back with how easily and openly she spoke about her life.

There was a section in his history class dedicated to the impact women had on American society and from the beginning, Olivia's name was consistently mentioned as a possible guest speaker. Every year Fitz made it clear to anyone making the suggestion his wife was off limits. He wasn't certain what changed his mind _this_ particular year but when Olivia's name was brought up he didn't oppose the idea.

Now listening to her speak, the reality of what their life had become was hard to ignore. They were no long codependent on one another- each of them learning to embrace their own place in the world. With every word shared, he knew she was teaching these students about real adversity and sacrifice.

And to believe no matter how many obstacles life could throw your way...there was _always_ a silver lining.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia straightened up the kitchen and returned a variety of ingredients back into its proper cabinets with plenty of time to spare. She wanted to surprise Fitz with an impromptu lunch at their Vermont Estate before returning to DC. that afternoon. It wasn't often they were in Vermont _without_ their children and she jumped at the chance at some alone time when the opportunity presented itself.

She poured herself a glass of wine and got comfortable sitting on the sofa in the Great Room. It was almost noon and Fitz was expected to arrive any minute. The house was quiet and peaceful and it wasn't long before the wine began taking effect, calming her overall demeanor in the most soothing fashion.

Memories of the morning surfaced and she replayed the events over again in her mind. The overall experience was unlike anything she'd ever partaken in and now that she had time to truly reflect, the impact it left on her spirit began to sync in.

She saw her husband for the first time through different lenses and couldn't stop thinking about how much he'd transformed since they first met. He was truly invested in growing individuals and anyone who watched him in action knew his class was more than about the history of our country. It was about him shaping the minds of our future and it took him leaving the White House to fully come into an element all his one.

Hal soon appeared announcing Fitz's arrival and that was Olivia's cue to stand. She swallowed the last bit of wine in her glass before making her way outside. The weather was sunny and beautiful...perfect for the light cashmere coverup she changed into when she arrived.

She stood on the porch and watched Fitz exit the back of the vehicle exchanging a few words with his secret service agent along the way. He looked incredibly handsome but tired and she guessed it had something to do with them spending a night away from one another.

"This is so unexpected," Fitz began, taking Olivia into his arms. "I thought you'd be eager to get back to DC. What a nice surprise."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her husband and tiptoed the best she could, trying to even out their height difference. Fitz sported a leather jacket and the entire look made him appear so much younger.

"I thought we could use some alone time. Lunch is ready...are you hungry?"

Fitz flashed a crooked smile indicating the idea of having some _alone time_ pleased him immensely.

Olivia led them inside and watched as Fitz took his jacket off tossing it on a nearby chair. To her surprise he headed straight for the sofa laying down altogether. She eventually joined him sitting at the far end of the sofa where his head rested. He lifted it up so Olivia could sit before plopping it back down onto her lap.

"I'm exhausted," he admitted, closing his eyes. "I never sleep well when we're apart."

Olivia rested her own head against the back of the sofa gently running her fingers through her husband's hair. They remained quiet for some time and for a brief moment Olivia thought he'd fallen asleep.

"It's nice just to be still," Fitz admitted. His voice was low and soft.

"I was thinking I could stay the night and we could return to DC together tomorrow. I reached out to Karen earlier...she said she'd be happy to pick up the kids from school and have them spend the night."

Fitz's eyes opened and he stared at Olivia for a few minutes before reaching for her to join him. Within seconds, Olivia was also laying horizontal next to Fitz resting her head on his chest.

"Well you're just full of surprises today," he whispered, kissing the top of her forehead.

"So I guess that's a yes."

Fitz chuckled and kissed her again allowing his hands to freely roam the backside of her body. Olivia closed her eyes from the sensation burying her face into the crook of his neck.

He smelled a mixture of cologne and aftershave...a scent she had come to miss most when they were apart.

"I never imagined our life would've turned out like this."

His caressing stopped at her words and Olivia propped her body up on one elbow, resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"Turned out like what? _Normal_?"

Olivia half smirked and couldn't help but nod no in response. The gesture made Fitz laugh and the sound warmed Olivia's heart. Deep down she was worried he was still upset with her for flying out to California to confront Mellie.

But the longer they were together, the quicker it seemed they were able to get past disagreements.

"I was thinking... _happy_."

Olivia paused and could see the obvious emotion spread across Fitz's face. The mood suddenly turned more serious than she intended so she decided to share the idea she had about lunch.

"The weather is so beautiful...why don't we have a picnic and eat outside. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect, but I want to have dessert first."

"I didn't make dessert," Olivia quickly responded, falling for the trap.

" _ **You**_ are the dessert," Fitz stated matter of fact. His facial expression alone indicated he was beyond serious.

It was comments like these that made Olivia feel an empowerment like no other. She slowly rose off the coach and readjusted herself on top of her husband, straddling his waist with her legs. He slowly helped her out of her coverup showing off her silk blouse underneath.

"Let's have dessert outside."

Fitz's eyes widened at Olivia's proposal and now it was his turn to prop his body up using his elbows.

"Outside? In the middle of the day?"

The shock of his voice made Olivia laugh and she quickly got off the couch extending her hand to help Fitz.

"Unless you're too tired. We could always go upstairs to take a nap instead."

Fitz suddenly grabbed Olivia lifting her into his arms. She screeched in delight as he carried her like a bride through the Great Room and out the door. He quickly retrieved back inside once he settled her securely on the ground, grabbing a blanket and draping it around Olivia's shoulders. They walked hand in hand down the winding path and stopped once they reached their special spot next to the tall oak trees.

The sign Olivia gave Fitz so many years ago still sat proudly, an ever present reminder of the love they shared. Olivia headed straight for the sign eventually making her way over towards the bench in the center of the trees. She slowly readjusted the blanket so it now covered most of her body.

Once Fitz finally joined her they clung together close, snuggling underneath the blanket like two teenagers in love. They were quiet at first taking in the scenery, each of their minds preoccupied.

Fitz was first to make a move centering Olivia's body while spreading her legs so he could fall in between them. She welcomed him by wrapping Fitz with her blanket pulling him in close as if to shield him from the outside world.

"Make love to me," she breathed out, not caring if she sounded desperate.

Fitz moved quickly, unfastening his belt in one fluid motion while Olivia helped push his pants down. Once his cock was fully exposed Fitz focused on her pants pushing them down so he could zero in on her panties. She felt him push her silk thong to the side before plunging his middle finger deep inside her slit.

Olivia's breath caught from the friction and she clawed his back allowing part of the blanket to fall to the floor.

She fucked his finger good grinding hard against his hand until a thin coat of fluid secreted from her insides. The moment Fitz felt her juices he retrieved his finger, plunging his dick deep inside.

"I love you, Mrs. Grant...you know that, right?"

Olivia pulled him closer simply nodded her head as her pussy expanded below. She thrusted her hips in a familiar pattern until her body fully took control. Fitz kissed her hard on the lips sliding his tongue discreetly into her mouth making her lust for him grow stronger. She couldn't remember the last time they visited this spot and being surrounded by so many memories overwhelmed her in countless ways.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the engraving Fitz specially designed after the twin's birth and a deep rooted desire flourished within. She found Fitz's ear and whispered the words carved into the base of the tree trunk while the man she adored made slow love to her underneath the Vermont sky.

 _I loved you then._

 _I love you now._

 _I'll love you always._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Evermore**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Washington, D.C.**_

OPOV

Cum seeped between Olivia's leg as the sound of Fitz's raspy voice echoed through the dark room. It was early, _too early_ , yet her tired body responded to her husband almost as if it had a mind of its own.

" _My God...I love your body_."

A trail of soft kisses traveled up the front of her torso until her nipples instantly hardened - erect and perfect.

"I can _telllllll_ ," Olivia exaggerated, her words muffled and low.

She sensed his smile against her skin...his morning stubble grazing her breasts in the most seductive manner.

"So much for sleeping in," she continued involuntarily rubbing her eyes.

Everything below her waist was at attention and yearning for more while her head tried to play catch up. She spoke groggily- nearly whining which only appeared to please Fitz even more.

"But you're _so_ ready...I have _proof_."

A long finger grazed her inner thigh wiping the cum from her skin. The _proof_ Fitz was referring to made Olivia blush, her mind now wide awake and focused.

Her embarrassment quickly transformed into humor and she couldn't help but giggle. She wrapped her arms around her husband bringing his lips within inches of hers.

Despite the darkness, his silhouette was perfectly outlined and she kissed him passionately while parting her legs for him.

Her slickness welcomed his hard cock expanding her walls with complete and utter ease. Fitz sucked on her tongue again and again leaving Olivia slightly gasping for air. He consumed her in every way possible- his plunges inside her pussy were slow and methodical until that overwhelming burn engulfed her abdomen.

" _Fitz_..."

His name escaped her lips just as her legs constricted around his body pinning him in place. Fitz buried his face against her neck kissing her hot skin but didn't say a word, purposely deepening each plunge until every inch of him could go no further.

Incoherent sounds were exchanged between them until Fitz suddenly stilled gently biting then sucking Olivia's flesh. She could feel him emptying himself fully inside of her- a sensation she had now committed to memory. They remained connected for a long while, each of them too spent to actually move.

More cum trickled down her inner thigh just as Fitz finally began to pull out. He eventually rested next to her pulling her small body practically on top of his. She could feel his heart beating fast and before she closed her eyes she caught a glimpse of the first sign of morning.

Sunlight peered through the large bay window while Fitz and Olivia rested peacefully in bed welcoming the start of a new day.

* * *

FPOV

He sensed Olivia stir and turned his body in response taking another sip of the steaming hot substance inside his cup. It was well past nine when Fitz finally rose heading downstairs to make coffee. When he returned, Olivia was still sleeping, her small figure wrapped in between their white satin sheets.

The sky was gorgeous- deep blue- and he took a moment to admire the Washington skyline allowing Olivia to sleep longer.

Another stir caught his attention and turned again this time making eye contact with Olivia. She was sitting up in bed reaching for her robe and the image of her covering up her naked body deeply saddened him. A frown spread across his lips and apparently it didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright?" Olivia whispered, now reaching for her small watch on the nightstand. "It's so late...why didn't you wake me?"

Fitz sat next to his wife kissing her temple good morning and offered her some coffee. She politely declined the cup stretching her limbs in the process.

"Are the kids up?"

Fitz shook his head no and took another sip keeping his eyes on Olivia. She slowly stood and yawned tightening her robe in place.

"What time will Karen be here?"

An uncomfortable knot formed in his stomach at the mention of his daughter's name and he took another sip of coffee processing Olivia's question before answering.

"I invited her over for dinner...so my guess is she'll be here around six o'clock."

Silence filled the space between them and before Fitz could take another drink, Olivia touched his arm freezing him still.

"Two frowns in five minutes...what's wrong?"

Her brown eyes were no match for him so he decided in that split second to partially come clean.

"You're not naked anymore - and yes that makes me sad."

Olivia rolled her eyes and was about to head to the bathroom when Fitz grabbed her by the hand.

"I'm worried about her, Liv."

The truth came out sooner than he expected but now it was out in the open he had no choice but to continue.

"I can see where this is headed. I wish she would take things slow before rushing into another marriage. Her divorce _just_ became final."

"Fitz, stop making assumptions. You have no idea what Karen is going to do. And so what if she rushes things? As I recall the ink on your divorce papers wasn't even dried when you whisked me off to Italy and proposed."

Another frown spread across his face and he dropped Olivia's hand and decided to also stand. For some reason her comment stung and he didn't bother hiding his feelings. He returned to his previous position in front of the window and continued drinking his coffee ignoring Olivia altogether.

Her response obviously wasn't taken well and Olivia did what any loving wife would do...try to make things better.

"You know what I mean," she slowly began, running her small hand down his back.

He was shirtless, wearing only pajama bottoms, and his body instantly reacted to his wife's touch.

"Karen has a good head on her shoulders. Let's have some faith in her."

Fitz sighed at the words feeling himself soften.

"It's not Karen I'm worried about," Fitz corrected. When the media gets wind of this...well we both know how this will play out."

"Stop worrying," Olivia whispered, kissing Fitz's shoulder from behind.

She left him standing alone by the window and made her way to the bathroom before stopping mid-step at Fitz's question.

"How can you be so confident about all this?"

He needed to be enlightened because he couldn't see past the situation for what it was...a potential scandal. His instinct was to shield his family from things like this and he couldn't be more surprised why Olivia _didn't_ share the same concern.

"A former President's daughter cheats on her husband with a former President's son. _That_ in itself is CNN headline news."

"Headline News? Fitz, I really think you're overreacting."

Now it was Fitz's turn to roll his eyes and allow Olivia to continue about her business in the bathroom. Once his cup was completely empty he joined his wife watching her reflection through the mirror.

"How can you be so sure all this will work out?"

Olivia rubbed lotion on her hands and stared at Fitz through the mirror locking eyes with his. Her eyebrows shot up with confidence and despite not having on a stitch of makeup she was literally the single most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

"Because _**YOU**_ of all people should know, how much America loves a good love story."

* * *

OPOV

Olivia busied herself in the kitchen trying her best to keep the mood light and low key. Karen arrived about an hour before dinner was ready and was alone with Fitz in the living room. The twins were doing their own thing upstairs and Olivia was certain they could feel the tension building between their sister and father. They retrieved upstairs with Olivia's encouragement while she disappeared to check on dinner.

Hopefully, some time alone with Karen is all Fitz needed. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Olivia poured herself a generous glass of wine and leaned against the counter taking an equally generous drink. The Cabernet was exactly what she needed and the few minutes alone she had all to herself was more than welcomed. Thoughts of Fitz proposing in Italy surfaced and the whirlwind of events that occurred once his divorce became final so many years ago flooded her mind.

Olivia could sympathize with Karen on so many levels and she simply couldn't understand why Fitz was having such a hard time extending her the same curtesy.

" _Liv_..."

Her eyes flew open at her name and she quickly composed herself setting the glass of wine down behind her.

"You okay?"

Fitz's eyes were filled with worry and she shook her head reaching for her husband's hand.

"I'm fine...just thinking about you and Karen. It's not like you two to be at odds with one another."

Fitz took a step back at Olivia's words and placed his hands inside his pockets. He broke eye contact and stared at the ground taking a deep breath in the process. His navy blue button up brought out the blue in his eyes and Olivia fought the urge to go to him, instead choosing to pick up her glass of wine instead.

"I came in here to see if we have room for one more guest for dinner. Karen would like for us to meet Tucker tonight."

Olivia's eyes grew wide and she didn't bother hiding the shock across her face. Fitz eventually caught Olivia's gaze flashing her his Fitzgerald ' _I'm doing this for you_ ' look. His facial expression made her smile and she took one more gulp of wine before responding.

"There's plenty of food. I'll set the table."

"Once the media gets wind of this, things won't be easy for them," Fitz concluded, ignoring Olivia's answer. "But she's a big girl and knows the risk."

A long pause fell between them and Olivia remained quiet and listened keeping her glass of wine tucked close.

"I have a feeling he's going to be proposing soon."

It was those words that sparked movement and Olivia set her glass down once again before making her way towards Fitz. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and hugged him - his hands now freely roaming the curves of her body.

"Think about how much they must have in common, Fitz. I'm sure they have a connection few of us could never understand. Both of their fathers were once President of the United States...they both come from divorced families...they both will have secret service agents personally assigned to them for the rest of their lives. It's no wonder they fell in love."

Fitz stared at Olivia and slightly smiled cocking his head to one side. It was just like his wife to make sense of a situation he found hopeless and despite still feeling afraid he had to admit what she said made a lot of sense.

"You're so good for me, Olivia Grant. You have no idea."

* * *

FPOV

Fitz opened the door for Tucker Hurst and shook his hand hello. The young man, who appeared to be in his late thirties, was carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand and the gesture pleased Fitz immensely. He looked a bit nervous and the two men remained quiet for a few moments until Tucker awkwardly broke the silence.

"These are for, Mrs. Grant, Sir."

Fitz's eyebrows rose at the revelation and he immediately questioned him as if he didn't hear him correctly.

"The flowers are for, _Olivia_?"

"Yes, Sir..."

Before Tucker could continue, both Olivia and Karen entered the main hall and greeted their guest hello. Karen introduced Tucker to Olivia who was equally surprised when he handed the bouquet of flowers to _her_.

"These are for you, Mrs. Grant...my mother just thinks the world of you. Thank you for everything you've done for her and for my family."

Fitz stepped aside as Olivia took the flowers and a small exchange unfolded he wasn't expecting to witness.

"Winston is the only father I've ever known and I know there was a time before he became President my biological father wanted to try and ruin that. It was a hard time for my parents...but they never hid anything from me."

Tucker paused and Fitz watched as Olivia gently touched his arm as sincere gratitude spread across her face.

"I'm sorry - that was pretty heavy considering we just met."

"I'm very fond of your mother as well," Olivia assured the young man, thanking him for the kind gesture. "Welcome to our home. Please go make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready soon."

Karen kissed Tucker's cheek and interlocked fingers with his eventfully leading him into the living room. Both Fitz and Olivia stood in place and watched the couple from afar. They sat side by side on the sofa while Karen doted over the man she obviously loved. It was refreshing seeing his daughter so happy and his raw honesty left Fitz feeling a pride towards his wife he would never get used to feeling.

"Well that was unexpected," Olivia confessed. "I had no idea Deborah had been so honest with him."

Fitz kissed the back of Olivia's head but didn't respond, focusing on his other children who were still upstairs. He called down for Lia and Liam to come meet their dinner guest while Olivia disappeared into the kitchen with the flowers in hand. The twins eventually trotted downstairs and stopped in front of Fitz who was awaiting their arrival.

"Remember what we discussed," Fitz reminded his children. "This is Karen's guest which means he's our guest. No personal questions."

His words were more for Lia and his daughter nodded eagerly awaiting to meet her big sisters new boyfriend. Olivia soon re-entered the hall and the moment she saw the twins she too gave them a talk similar to their fathers.

"Mind your manners...especially _you_."

Olivia's tone was beyond serious and she directed her last comment towards Lia who was known to be _too_ outwardly spoken at times. The twins acknowledged their mother's request and both promised to be on their best behavior, keeping their questions to a minimum.

The truth was they were curious and Fitz and Olivia had shared only what was necessary - that Karen got divorced and was seeing someone new. The twins had honestly never experienced anything like this before and part of it felt exciting to them. It was something new and different and the change intrigued them to no end.

 _Especially Lia._

Both Karen and Tucker stood at the twins presence and Karen introduced her siblings to the new man in her life. Tucker quickly made small talk with the twins and appeared to be much more at ease than before.

Fitz poured himself a drink at the wet bar in the corner of the room listening to the conversation being exchanged in the living room. Olivia sat opposite of Karen and Tucker who were completely focused on Lia and Liam.

Once Fitz was done making his drink he poured Olivia a fresh glass of wine and eventually joined her keeping his eyes on Karen. Her entire demeanor had shifted- the sadness he was used to seeing now a distant memory. He had been able to recognize the sadness all too well and it was in that moment he could finally relate to what his daughter was experiencing.

Through life's turn of events, these two found each other and despite his fear of their difficult road ahead, he was grateful to see his daughter smile again. Perhaps Olivia was right and he was worrying for nothing.

Perhaps, this was the next love story America needed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I**_ **_apologize for my absence and hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Thank you so much for reading! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Once again, I'm begging for forgiveness about being MIA with this story! I hope you enjoy this update. There will be many more (hopefully) to come XO_

 _ **Evermore**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Washington, DC**_

OPOV

"Mom, PLEASE!" Lia begged. "We haven't seen Mama Rosa in YEARS! We can't miss her birthday celebration!"

Olivia exchanged looks with Fitz hoping he would help cease her daughter's pleas. Instead, his silence made her feel like he was siding with their daughter making it clear she was being outnumbered.

"Lia, traveling all the way to Trinidad takes a lot of planning. This is not a quick weekend getaway like our trips to Vermont. This would be a weeklong affair- maybe more and I just don't think the timing works for my schedule right now."

Utter disappointment spread across Lia's face leaving Olivia feeling like the worst parent in the world. Rosa's oldest son, Marco Jimenez, personally called the Grant family to invite them to Rosa's 70th birthday celebration taking place next month. Honestly, this left them with plenty of time to make the needed arrangements which Lia likely sensed.

Eventually, her daughter gave up and left both Fitz and Olivia alone in the living room.

"Thanks for your help, Fitz. I really appreciate you backing me up."

Fitz immediately put his book down and raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I didn't say a word, Liv...what are you talking about?"

"That's exactly my point! _**We**_ agreed the timing of this trip wouldn't work. But _**I**_ just did all the talking so _**I**_ look like the bad guy!"

Olivia stood clearly upset and purposely didn't give Fitz a chance to respond. She walked into the kitchen and ignored his stare not bothering to look back.

She spent a few minutes tidying up the kitchen replaying her conversation with Lia over again. Her emotions felt scattered and she wasn't certain why this topic hit such a nerve. Their last trip to Trinidad was to pay their respects to Michael. It had been well over a year since he passed away and she promised the Jimenez family they would keep in touch. Deep down Olivia knew she didn't keep her end of the bargain but now that the twins were bigger and more involved in school, staying connected to Rosa grew more and more difficult.

 _And least that's what she kept telling herself._

Olivia was about to head upstairs when Fitz entered the kitchen eyeing her suspiciously. She could tell he wanted to finish their conversation, but she simply wasn't ready to go there.

"I'm going up to take a bath...I'm exhausted."

She touched Fitz on the arm making her way past him while she spoke. He instantly grabbed her from around the waist and pulled her close cupping her chin up, so she faced him.

"Where's all this coming from? You were pretty harsh out there."

His blue eyes surveyed her over and that alone was enough to weaken the wall she put up.

"I need us to be a team-"

"Olivia, _**STOP**_. We _are_ a team. Our children know, no means no. If you wanted my input, you should've asked for it."

They stared at one another for a few moments until Fitz kissed the corner of Olivia's mouth finally releasing her from his grip.

It was clear he wasn't going to keep pressing the issue and Olivia watched as he exited the kitchen leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz walked up the stairs and headed straight for his daughter's bedroom. On his way down the hall, he heard the twins talking and he slowed found himself eavesdropping on their conversation.

Liam appeared to be upset with his sister, and the closer he got to Lia's room, the louder his voice sounded. He stopped just outside the door and knocked twice before walking inside.

The look on his face made it very clear someone needed to start talking and _pronto_.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" Lia chimed, acting as if nothing at all was going on.

"You tell me," Fitz was quick to reply.

He focused mainly on Liam who seemed pretty worked up.

"Lia knows how hard it was on Mom the last time we went to Trinidad. She loved Michael and I'm sure going again would bring it all up."

Liam pushed his glasses back up his nose and shook his head looking towards Fitz for validation. The image reminded him so much of Olivia it nearly took his breath away.

"Mom also _**PROMISED**_ Mama Rosa we would come back and visit, and we _**NEVER**_ did! I know the last trip made her sad, but she promised. And Grants never break a promise, right?"

Now it was Lia's turn to look towards Fitz who was slightly taken back by how seriously the twins were behaving. He decided to play referee another night and end the discussion. One thing he tried to instill in his children is never jumping to conclusions.

 _It's a lesson he learned the hard way when he was their age._

"Enough about the trip, you two. It's getting late and I'm heading to bed. I want you both in bed by midnight."

" **But Dad, it's summer!"** The twins cried out in perfect unison.

"That's not fair! Mom doesn't make us go to bed by a certain time in the summer!" Lia pouted, crossing her arms like an overly annoyed teenager.

"Well at least you both agree on something... _midnight_. Goodnight."

Fitz kissed both his children on the head and exited Lia's room leaving them alone to sulk. He was certain this impromptu curfew would get their minds off Trinidad and after taking several steps towards his bedroom he heard Lia now complaining about _him_ instead of Olivia.

When he entered his bedroom, he saw the bathroom light on but decided not to enter. Instead, he changed into his pajama bottoms and climbed into bed reaching for his extra pair of reading glasses he kept by the nightstand.

Nearly 30 minutes passed before he heard the water in the bathroom turn on and he powered off his iPad before setting it back down. When Olivia finally entered, he was wide awake with one arm tucked behind his head.

Olivia wore her usual silk black robe and had her hair pulled back into a make shift bun. She didn't make eye contact with Fitz while moving about the bedroom. He watched her silently as Liam's words replayed in his mind.

"In case you're wondering, Lia now thinks I'm the bad guy...I told the twins they needed to be in bed by midnight."

"During summer break?" Olivia quickly countered, clearly surprised. "You are _definitely_ the bad guy now."

Her matter of fact tone made Fitz smile leaving him immensely pleased with himself.

Fitz continued to watch his wife while contemplating on whether he should share the disagreement he overheard the twins having regarding the trip.

"They're both pretty worked up over Trinidad," he decided to finally share. "Liam reminded Lili how sad the last trip to Trinidad made you. He seems to think that's the real reason why we aren't going."

Olivia froze at Fitz's words and turned to face him. She was half naked and in the middle of placing lotion on her legs.

"He actually said that?"

"Not in those exact words, but that's what he was getting at."

He paused and quickly made the decision to continue, wanting to share Lia's side as well.

"Lili thinks you're breaking your promise to Rosa and she's upset because Grants are never supposed to break promises. Those were _her_ exact words, in case you're wondering."

Olivia remained motionless and he could tell she was processing the information.

"I don't understand why this is such a huge deal. When we spoke yesterday about it, you were on board with us not going," Olivia began. "Can you just be honest with me and tell me what _you_ want to do?"

Olivia sounded defeated and something in her tone made Fitz go to her. It wasn't long before he was out of bed and at her side taking the bottle of lotion out of her hands.

"Baby, I will do whatever...I told you that yesterday. And this has become a big deal because _you_ made it one."

Olivia rolled her eyes and untied her robe climbing into bed. She wore matching silk pajamas and it was clear her attitude towards Fitz wasn't going to change.

He watched as she tossed and turned, and he ultimately decided to let her be. Now that the bathroom was empty he took the opportunity to take care of his personal needs. There were still times in their marriage where something from their past would surface, usually bringing out their worst.

This was one of those times.

After spending a few minutes in the bathroom, he returned back to bed only to find it completely empty. A frown spread across his face and he saw Olivia's robe was also missing. He contemplated whether to search for his wife but eventually decided this was her inward battle to fight.

Sometimes giving Olivia space was the only solution.

* * *

OPOV

Olivia's mind was racing, and sleep was the now the last thing on her mind. She trotted back downstairs and headed straight for the bottle of red Cabernet sitting contently on the kitchen granite countertop. The sound of it being poured was music to her ears and she welcomed the smoothness that slid down her throat.

The house was quiet... _too quiet_...which forced her to be alone with her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about the twins and their reaction about the trip. The longer she remained deep in thought, the more wine she drank until her entire glass soon grew empty.

She was about to pour herself another when Liam appeared, heading straight past Olivia towards the refrigerator.

"Late night snack?" Olivia smiled, watching her son from across the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Mom," Liam called over his shoulder. "Yeah...getting something while I _still_ can. Dad wants us in bed by midnight."

Liam didn't hide his irritation and Olivia took the time alone to clarify a few things.

"Dad told me about you and Lia arguing. I appreciate you wanting to take up for me but the reason we're not going is because of my work schedule... _nothing_ more."

Liam stuffed several blocks of cheddar cheese in his mouth and shrugged at his mother.

"But if you were sad and that's why you didn't want to go that would be okay too."

The sincerity of his response struck a chord making her fight back the tears forming in her eyes. Liam continued to rummage through the fridge and appeared to not give her any more thought. After piling a few snacks in his arms, he closed the door making his way out upstairs.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're wise beyond your years?"

Olivia stopped Liam before he could fully leave the kitchen, touching her son affectionately on the cheek.

" _You_ do, Mom…all the time," he laughed.

She kissed him goodnight and watched as he disappeared up the stairs leaving her with her glass of Cabernet. Memories of the last time Michael set foot in their DC home surfaced, and more tears filled her eyes. It was just after Fitz found out about Tom's betrayal. Michael's impromptu visit to the US was exactly what Fitz needed.

What _they both_ _needed_ to help put the pieces back together.

Guilt washed over Olivia and she hated herself for not being there for Rosa when _she_ needed it most. Michael had been diagnosed with Dementia about a year before he passed. Rosa was very honest about the fact he didn't remember Olivia…or many other members of his family, including her. For selfish reasons, she avoided visiting, and she couldn't bring herself to ever admit why.

His funeral was beautiful and honored his life exactly the way it should've been honored. And Lia was right, she _DID_ promise Rosa she would visit more. Yet once again, here she was avoiding Trinidad. _Why was she like this?_ Why after so many years of therapy was her knee jerk reaction _STILL_ to pretend like all this didn't happen. Why was it easier to pretend Michael was still alive and well living a happy life with Rosa?

She picked up the bottle of wine and headed upstairs to their balcony unable to escape her feelings any longer.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz stirred at the sound of the balcony door open and he immediately felt Olivia's side of the bed. He stood and peaked out the door finding his wife outside with a bottle of wine on the small patio table. She was facing away from him and he didn't hesitate to join her. The Washington air was brisk and felt wonderful against his skin. He suddenly had the desire to smoke a cigar and tried to remember if his stash was still where he left it in their bedroom.

"Sorry if I woke you," Olivia whispered, slightly turning her head.

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck in response. Her body was warm and instantly conformed against his. He kissed her again, this time on the other side of her neck allowing his hands to freely roam her petite body.

"Things would be so much easier if I could just turn things off…you know like I _used_ to?"

Fitz smirked and kissed her again on the neck, once again switching sides. He wasn't certain if it was the wine or the fact she had some time to think, but she was finally opening up and that was really all that mattered.

"I miss him, Fitz. He died not even remembering me. After all we went through together…it hurts like hell."

"Which is why you try everything in your power not to think about it," Fitz finally responded.

He knew his wife well and it was her in her DNA to avoid feeling at all cost. It was how she was wired and there simply wasn't anything he could do to prevent it from happening.

Olivia remained quiet and continued to drink her wine, so Fitz continued.

"Remember what Rosa told you…there were times he didn't even know _HER_ , Baby. And you _**know**_ how much he loved her."

Olivia suddenly turned and practically threw herself into Fitz's arms nearly spilling her glass in the process.

"What if that happens to us, Fitz? I couldn't take it. I couldn't take you not remebering who I am."

 _Finally, her deep dark fear was spoken out loud._

Fitz closed his eyes and soothed his wife holding her as tight as physically possible. He listened as she quietly cried against his chest and searched for the right words. She went through something very similar after learning about Michael's death but never spoke of _this_ fear. It made complete sense this would be her biggest fear and he was disappointed in himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"I can't promise you something like this won't happen to us, Livvie. But I do know us avoiding Rosa won't keep it from happening."

"I should've been there for her the way she was there for me. I can't imagine her going through something like this alone."

"She had her family, Baby. You know she wasn't alone. And you had _us_ here…she didn't want you to uproot your life. Your responsibilities were here. You're being too hard on yourself...you can't let this paralyze you."

 _ **"Why didn't you say this yesterday? We talked about not going, Fitz and you were fine with that!"**_

 _"Olivia, I **am** fine with not going!"_

Fitz paused and broke contact, pulling her back so he could get a better look at her.

"You _**can't**_ keep putting this on me. You weren't ready to hear what I had to say yesterday. I knew us not going wasn't about your work...and so do the twins. It's not rocket science! You _**ARE**_ OPA and take time off all the time."

Olivia appeared shocked by Fitz's brutal honesty and from her facial expressions, he wasn't sure if she was going to revert to giving him the silent treatment. Despite his own fears, he stood his ground and waited on her next move. To his relief, she didn't leave the balcony, instead sitting down on the chair behind him.

"I hate when you're right."

Fitz smirked again and joined her forcing Olivia to stand and sit on his lap. He buried his face against her skin, inhaling her scent while helping her adjust her robe covering her exposed flesh.

"It's okay to change your mind about going…just think about it for a while. There's honestly no pressure to go."

Fitz paused and restated the comment, adding one small caveat.

"Well there's pressure from Lia, but she's focused on hating me right now, so I've bought you a few days."

Olivia laughed hard, and the sound was so welcoming. His smile widened as Olivia stood and repositioned her body, so she directly faced him. He could smell the wine on her breath and part of her robe fell open allowing her breasts to touch his skin. The sensation drove him crazy and he longed to be inside her…longed to feel her naked body against his.

"Let's go inside," he whispered against her lips. "Unless you want to be spontaneous and stay here."

He purposely sounded mischievous and it made Olivia laugh again. He sat back and watched as she slid down her robe completely exposing her dark nipples. They were erect from the breeze and were no match for Fitz. He devoured one and then the other, keeping his eyes focused on the woman he loved more than life itself. The harder he sucked, the more her face transformed right before his very eyes.

She mesmerized him, and his growing cock was proof he simply would never be able to resist her.

"Ride me," Fitz commanded, deciding not to mince words.

Olivia's brown eyes twinkled in the moonlight and the satisfaction on her face let him know his wish was her command.

" _Ride you or suck you?"_

Her response caught him completely off guard and hearing the vulgar comment nearly made him ejaculate on the spot. He pulled at her hair and kissed her hard sucking her tongue until his own mouth tasted of wine. She was rough with him at first, eventually slowing things down when his cock was fully inside her mouth.

Everything about her overwhelmed him and he concentrated hard on savoring the moment. It was raw and real and intoxicating, like so many of their previous encounters together. A perfect combination of love and lust intertwined with trust and utter devotion.

A perfect reflection of their marriage.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Dearest Reader- once again I'm apologizing for the sporadic updating. I so hope I can get back to a more normal routine. I miss writing so much! Thank you for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoy. I will forever love this version of Olitz! Xo_

 ** _Evermore_**

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 ** _Washington, DC_**

OPOV

Olivia scrolled through her emails flagging those that needed immediate attention. It was an unusually slow day at OPA and she honestly enjoyed the down time. The last few months she had been going non-stop since the twins started high school, which left her little time to herself these days.

As she continued scrolling, a name caught her attention, and she was about to open it, when her cell phone rang. Hal's number flashed across the ID and she checked the time wondering what had him calling so early in the morning.

"Ma'am, I have Lia here and she's pretty adamant about seeing you."

"Seeing _ME? NOW?_ What do you mean," Olivia began, rather confused. "Isn't she at school?"

"Yes, Ma'am, she is. She just finished first period. As soon as she came out, she said she needed to see you."

Olivia knew Lia well and something didn't sit well. It was very unlike her daughter to want to leave campus. Westlake High School had become one of her most prized locations in all of Washington to socialize.

"Put Lia on the phone, please," Olivia quickly instructed.

The second Lia came on the line she could tell from her voice something was definitely off.

"Please let me come to OPA," she begged into the receiver. "I need to see you."

"Honey, what's the matter?"

Olivia leaned back in her office chair and rested an elbow on the mahogany desk.

"I can't talk about it right now, Mom... _please_."

Lia's voice now seemed slightly panicked and she felt as if she had no choice but to grant her daughters wish.

"Okay, Honey. Put Hal back on the phone," Olivia instructed.

Worry set in and she couldn't stop her mind from thinking the worst.

Olivia spoke to Hal for a few moments before ending the call. She could hear Quinn and Harrison in the other room and stood, making her way over to the door.

Apparently, they were having company soon.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz studied Karen from across the table and for a split second felt as if he was experiencing some type of deja vu. They were sitting in Karen's office and Fitz continued listening as his oldest daughter shared her idea for The Grant Institute's upcoming charity night gala.

"All the proceeds would directly benefit the Boys and Girls Club...here is a sketch of the nights itinerary," she continued, sliding a folder across the table.

Fitz opened the folder and began reading the contents inside. He had no idea what Olivia's reaction would be to the idea but he had to admit, it was a sure way to raise a good amount of money. Much to his surprise, little focus would actually be on him or Olivia, which he overall knew would make his better half extremely happy.

They rarely celebrated something so intimate in public and he simply wasn't sure if he could commit to anything without speaking to Olivia first.

"I'll talk it over with Liv," he finally shared, sliding the folder back towards Karen.

His daughter smiled and stood expressing her gratitude. He could sense this project felt personal somehow but before he could inquire about it, Karen hit him up with one last request, completely taking him off guard.

"There's one more thing," Karen began, talking slowly. "I was hoping you and Olivia could do an interview with the Washington Herald. It will spotlight the Gala and get some buzz going...hopefully get people excited about attending. And more importantly, get tickets sold."

Fitz raised his eyebrows at this one last revelation and put both hands insides his pockets. Once again he had no idea how Olivia would react to this request and finally felt the need to be honest with Karen.

"Kar- I can see you've worked very hard putting this together. And I think no matter what...you'll raise a lot of money for the Boys and Girls Club...it's an excellent charity, but I can't promise you Liv will go for this. I'm not even sure I can."

A look of defeat washed across Karen's face making him feel like he was responsible for bursting her bubble. She gave a similar look when she was ten years old when she learned the truth about Santa Claus. The memory made him smile and he decided to throw her a bone.

"If we can't make this work, don't worry, Sweetheart...I'm sure we can figure something out."

These words seemed to make all the difference and Karen hugged Fitz tight, thanking him once again for stopping by. After a few more minutes of small talk, Fitz exited TGI and headed straight to the unmarked town car awaiting him out front.

Daniel opened the door for Fitz and to his surprise stopped him before fully entering.

"I just got word Hal left OPA, Sir."

Fitz paused at the car door and searched Daniel's eyes.

"... _And_?"

"He was with Lia, Sir."

Fitz involuntary checked his watch, wondering why his daughter wasn't in school. Nothing about this morning appeared out of the ordinary and just as he was about to sit inside the vehicle, his cell buzzed.

"Is everything alright?" Fitz greeted the line.

There was a slight pause before Olivia responded.

"I guess news travels fast. Are you still meeting Karen this morning?"

"I'm actually leaving her now," Fitz replied.

He signaled for Daniel to go and returned his attention to Olivia.

"Can you swing by the office? Lia asked me to help her with something."

Fitz frowned at the comment and couldn't help himself.

"Why are our children always asking us for something?"

Olivia appeared confused by the comment but Fitz didn't bother explaining.

"Never mind...I'll be right there."

* * *

OPOV

Within ten minutes Fitz arrived at OPA and Olivia warmly greeted him at the door. He was clean shaven and neatly dressed, a stark difference from the way she left him this morning.

"You clean up so nicely," she smiled, kissing him hello.

A wide smirk spread across her husbands lips and he pulled her in close as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"You two are so disgustingly cute," Quinn said, clearly annoyed by the public display of affection.

Fitz turned to greet both her and Harrison who were strategically placed across the room. After a few pleasantries were exchanged, Fitz eyed Olivia suspiciously hoping she would get to the reason she summoned him in the first place.

Olivia exchanged looks with Quinn and Harrison who quickly excused themselves leaving them alone. Fitz sat down at the far end of the table and leaned back waiting for Olivia to begin. A flood of memories bombarded her mind and she leaned against the wall crossing her arms in front of her chest unsure of where to begin.

"Liv...what's going on? Is Lia alright?"

Olivia inhaled at the question and closed her eyes trying her best to collect her thoughts. This was one of those times in parenting where you simply wished there was a rule book you could follow...something that could just tell you what was the next right thing to do.

"She's fine, Fitz," Olivia finally began. "But Rachel isn't?"

"Who's Rachel?"

Confusion clearly set in based on Fitz's expression so she quickly clarified the statement moving to a small indention at the end of the table. She pressed a button and suddenly a large photograph appeared on the screen capturing Fitz's undivided attention.

"This is Rachel...Rachel Hanson, age 15. She's in Lia's first period class."

Olivia kept talking, moving closer, sitting in a chair next to him.

"Rachel has been in an online chat with someone she's fallen hard for. She's been telling Lia and group of other girls about him and apparently they made arrangements to go away together this weekend. Lia knew something was wrong so she came to me with the information. Harrison was able to trace his alias and sure enough Lia was right...the boy she's been chatting with was no " _boy_ " at all. He's 34 and has a history of targeting young girls on the internet."

Fitz's face grew ashen and Olivia reached for his hand squeezing it tight.

"My people are on it. He's being arrested as we speak."

Fitz remained quiet and continued watching, his blue eyes wide and clearly in disbelief.

"The man has ties to VU. I'm not sure how but Harrison and Quinn left to check it out. I was hoping maybe you recognized him."

Olivia stood and walked back to the other side of the table pressing another button. A second large photo appeared on the wall and Fitz studied the photograph for some time but still hadn't spoken a word.

His silence didn't go unnoticed.

Once Olivia shared all the information with Fitz, she pressed the button again and both images on the large wall disappeared. She walked back to the end of the table but this time sat on top directly across from him.

"You're being awfully quiet."

Fitz's blue eyes stayed zeroed in on Olivia, his face hard and stoic. His jawline twitched several times and Olivia reached for his hand again resting it on her thigh.

"Lia is fine...I've made sure this doesn't trace back to her in any way. Thankfully, Rachel was using the schools tablet to chat with this dirtbag-"

"I can't stop thinking about what if this was her...what is **_SHE_** was the one planning on meeting someone this weekend," Fitz finally bit out, cutting Olivia off.

Olivia squeezed his hand and reached for the other, pulling him closer towards her.

"We both know that would _**never**_ happen...between Secret Service and OPA, I think it's safe to say she knows there's _**NOT**_ much she can get away with."

Fitz closed his eyes and lunged forward burying his head in Olivia's lap. She instantly let go of his hands and rubbed the back of his head, kissing the top several times. His arms wrapped around Olivia's small body and slightly tugged her forward, resting his head to his liking.

"She's inherited your instincts, Liv. And thank God for it."

Olivia continued to stroke Fitz's hair and now it was her turn to remain quiet. She processed his words, knowing full well they were the complete and utter truth. Lia went with her gut and it definitely paid off.

"I have no idea who that asshole is," Fitz continued, not bothering to lift his head.

His eyes were now closed and Olivia listened while continuing to love on her husband.

"His name doesn't even ring a bell."

More quiet fell between them until Fitz finally lifted his head, looking up at Olivia. His eyes searched hers several times and she could see a mixture of emotions spread across his face.

"Thank you, Baby."

"Why are you thanking me?" Olivia asked, pressing her forehead against his.

"Because Lia felt safe enough to come to you for help."

* * *

FPOV

Both Olivia and Fitz were home when the twins arrived after school. Liam seemed oblivious to the mornings events which pleased them immensely. It meant Lia hadn't mentioned anything and they hoped it would remain that way.

Fitz tried his best to act normal, especially at dinner, when he typically would question the twins about their day. If Lia was bothered by anything, she didn't let on, which also pleased Fitz. He wasn't certain if a time would present itself to actually talk to Lia until Olivia sent her brother upstairs to finish his homework after dinner.

Lia was left with her parents who both tried to remain casual in her presence.

"I'm sure Mom, told you about what happened this morning," Lia spat, almost as if she couldn't wait to get the words out.

Fitz exchanged looks with Olivia and took a drink of water before answering.

"She did, Honey. I'm really proud of you for coming to her like that. You have her gift."

Lia's face contorted and she cocked her head to one side confused.

" _Gift_? What do you mean?"

He saw Olivia shift in her seat but didn't mince words about his feelings. It was definitely something to be proud of.

"You used your intuition... _went with your gut_ that something was wrong. Your Mom's gut is _never_ wrong...and it appears yours isn't either."

Lia looked at her mother who lovingly smiled but didn't say anything.

"What you did today, it could have saved Rachel's life."

Lia quickly broke eye contact and looked down, her face twisted and worried.

"Rachel was called to the office in third period. I haven't heard from her since then. I really liked her...we were becoming friends-"

Lia's voice cracked and she stopped talking, making both Fitz and Olivia exchange looks with one another once again.

"Lili, why don't you head upstairs and take a bath in _our_ bathroom...you can use the fancy bath salts in my top drawer if you'd like."

" _Really_?" Lia's face sprang to life. "Can I used your lotion, too? The one from Italy?"

"Yes, Sweetheart...use whatever you'd like."

Lia wiped her eyes and pushed her chair back getting up from the dinner table. Fitz was next to stand and motioned for Lia to come to him. He kissed his daughter on the head and hugged her close, thanking God for the outcome of today's events.

After Lia hugged Fitz, she hugged Olivia who finally urged her upstairs to relax. There was nothing Lia loved more than to divulge into her mother's extensive collection of bath items. She knew it made her feel grown up and Olivia hoped it would help lift her spirits after a long day.

Once they were alone, Fitz picked up several dishes and went into the kitchen with Olivia two steps behind. They remained quiet in the kitchen, each of them taking care of the dishes...a nighttime routine they mimicked daily for years.

Olivia was in the middle of filling the dishwasher when she questioned Fitz who was scrapping food into the disposal.

"How did your visit with Karen go? I've been meaning to ask you."

Fitz handed Olivia the last dish and reached for a nearby towel drying his hands.

"It went fine...she has an idea to raise money for the Boys and Girls Club TGI is sponsoring this year...the idea revolves around our anniversary."

Olivia instantly froze and Fitz smirked as she stood erect with a plate still in her hand.

" _ **Us**_? Uh-oh...do I even want to hear this?"

Fitz threw the towel on the counter and leaned back against the granite.

"She wants to have a gala in honor of our anniversary next year. All the tickets sold will go to charity. Her guest list is quite extensive...she's going all out. I'm glad she's planning this now because it's going to take her at least six months to pull this off."

Olivia appeared deep in thought for a few moments before finally continuing her task with the dishes.

"What did you tell her?"

Fitz shrugged, trying to gauge her feelings.

"I told her I needed to discuss it with you first."

"Fifteen years," Olivia whispered aloud to no one in particular.

" _On paper_ ," Fitz quickly countered. "Fifteen years on paper. I've loved you much longer than that."

His words were serious and low making Olivia go to him. She closed the dishwasher and met him at the counter caressing the side of his cheek. Her skin was flawless...her hair now short and wavy...despite the amount of years they were together, she continued to leave him breathless and undeniably attracted to her in every single way possible.

"I'd say take me upstairs but our daughter is in our bathroom."

Her tone made him chuckle and he couldn't keep his hands away any longer. All at once, her body was pressed against him, leaving his hands to freely roam her backside.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Grant," He cockily replied. "I'll take a raincheck. I know where to find you tonight."

* * *

OPOV

It was late when Olivia finally came to bed, her mind still reeling over the days events. She stayed up with Lia for some time addressing some of her concerns and simply couldn't turn her mind off. Fitz headed to bed hours ago so when she found him awake when she went in, it completely took her by surprise.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked, taking her robe off and climbing into bed.

Fitz took off his reading classes and closed his iPad tossing on them on the nearby nightstand. He turned his body to the side so he could directly face his better half.

"I'm cashing in on my raincheck," he proudly confessed, pulling Olivia's body towards him in the most playfully aggressive manner possible.

She squealed at the gesture but didn't oblige, instantly conforming into her husband's body.

"What a day-" she began but was instantly cut off.

"No more talking," he whispered, pulling the spaghetti straps down her shoulders. "I've been waiting for this moment for nearly _two_ hours."

Olivia rolled her eyes at the words and smiled as soft kisses trailed up and down her skin. She was about to reply with something coy when suddenly Fitz's hand went underneath her nightgown directly to her pussy. Two fingers entered her without warning and her body nearly came off the bed.

Her nails clawed Fitz's back and she pushed all thoughts away focusing on the exquisite sensation between her legs.

"I love you...so much."

Fitz's words were barely audible and there was something about the moment that made everything inside turn to lust. She lunged her hips forward pressing his fingers farther inside until her walls practically swallowed his hand.

His lips were everywhere and by the time her nightgown was fully off he was on top, replacing his fingers with his tongue.

Olivia grabbed a pillow and draped it over her face while Fitz ravished her clit, licking it repeatedly until her insides exploded. Loud cries were stifled by the pillow until Fitz released her pussy, slithering back up her body. She buried her face into the crook of his neck wrapping her legs around him. He entered her with such force and determination, she accidentally grazed the tip of his earlobe with her teeth.

He fucked her slow...kissing her endlessly, until she had no choice but to come once again. This seemed to satisfy Fitz a great deal...finally giving himself permission to release.

His cum was thick- his ejaculation forceful- leaving them both completely and utterly spent. By the time he pulled out, Olivia was nearly sweating trying to catch her breath.

Nothing was ever simple when it came to their love making and tonight was no exception.

"I hope those two hours waiting for me were worth the wait," she teased in between breaths.

Her eyes were closed but she could sense Fitz beside her smiling.

"Oh, Mrs. Grant...you should know by now," he instantly shot back, not thinking twice...

"I'd wait a lifetime for you."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Happy New Year dearest reader! I felt the need to begin 2019 updating one of my favorite couples :)_ _Below is the quote which inspired this chapter._

" _Somewhere between what she survived, and who she was becoming, was exactly where she was meant to be. She was starting to love the journey. And find comfort in the quiet corners of her wildest dreams. They say people don't change…Well she wasn't always this way. Even if she didn't change the entire world, she would change her part of it. And she would affect the people she shared it with. A butterfly whose wings have been touched, can indeed still fly. Whether something was meant to be, or meant to leave, didn't matter as much anymore. She would soak up the sun, kiss the breeze, and she would fly regardless."_

 _~J. Raymond_

* * *

 _ **Evermore**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Vermont Estate**_

OPOV

Fitz was slow to lay down on the bed and Olivia moved several pillows hoping this would help make him comfortable. He was under strict orders to rest but knowing her husband this would definitely be a challenge.

"Of all weekends for this to happen, Liv."

His tone was apologetic and Olivia lovingly touched his cheek telling him once again this was something beyond their control.

"I'm just glad you weren't seriously hurt, Fitz. You gave us quite a scare...especially Teddy. I can tell he's still shaken up."

She watched her husband close his eyes resting his head on the pillow she fluffed. Getting the call from Secret Service was still fresh in her mind and she hoped this would serve as a wakeup.

"I think it's time we hire someone to care for the horses. I made a few calls this morning."

Fitz remained quiet and she knew his silence meant he wasn't thrilled with the idea. He's had accidents before with the animals, but this injury was serious and he had the stitches to prove it.

She decided not to press the issue further, instead focusing her attention to his abdomen. Fitz was shirtless and so far, was being a good patient. She lowered the sheets down past his stomach and inspected his incision looking for any sign of infection. The wound was nicely healing but still fresh and obviously still causing a bit of pain.

"I'm going to change your bandage and then start to pack," Olivia announced softly.

Fitz opened his eyes at the words but continued to remain quiet while Olivia grabbed the small bag by his bedside. She gently changed his bandage, applying the antibiotic ointment like instructed. Getting up out of bed was still a chore as most of the left side of his body was badly bruised from the fall. The fence, which broke his landing, left a deep gash near his stomach and it was a miracle a lung wasn't punctured.

Minutes later she was finished, throwing the old bandage away and returning the bag properly in its place.

"I've made arrangements for a hot young nurse to come check on you tomorrow."

She smiled hoping to lighten the mood. Fitz eyed her intently but didn't appear amused.

"Just make sure she isn't blonde. I don't do blondes."

His tone was bitter, and Olivia smirked ignoring his comment. Apparently, Fitz didn't feel it was necessary to have anyone check up on him and didn't bother hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"Are you going to be grumpy the rest of the day?" Olivia asked, not willing to put up with his bad mood. "Or should I make plans to leave tonight instead of the morning?"

Fitz's eyes softened at the question and he reached for her hand almost as if he was calling a truce.

"I'm sorry I'm being an ass."

Olivia smiled and took his hand bending down to kiss him on the lips. He pulled her down slowly, deepening the kiss until a knock on the door sounded causing Olivia to break contact.

She opened the door and saw Lia, Liam, and Teddy waiting at their bedroom door.

"How's Dad doing?" Lia was first to ask.

Olivia stepped aside and invited their children in, motioning for them to see how he was doing for themselves.

Fitz slowly sat up while the three of them sat on the edge of the bed, examining their father from head to toe. Olivia fell back deciding to give them some alone time with Fitz. She slipped into their oversized closet and reached for her small suitcase along with two outfits she couldn't decide between.

Making the trip alone was not what she envisioned but it certainly wasn't the end of the world. She couldn't help but feel excited and deeply humbled. And for the next few minutes she concentrated on herself, making certain she had what she needed for her much anticipated trip to New York City.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz tucked a strand of Lia's hair behind her ear assuring all three of his children he was completely fine and on the mend.

Liam asked most of the questions which mainly centered on how long his father would remain off his feet. Fitz had always been extremely active and it was a shock to his children's system seeing their father immobilized even if it had only been for a short time.

Teddy was the most quiet during the visit so he took the time to try and comfort his son, making certain he knew he wasn't to blame for the accident occurring.

They were discussing the steps leading up to Thunder's actions when Lia changed the subject, asking about Olivia's upcoming trip.

"Do you think we should go with Mom?" Lia asked

There was worry in her voice and Fitz shot a glance at the closet wondering if his wife heard the question.

"Have you talked to Mom about going?" Fitz replied. "I'm sure she'd love to have you join her.

Before she could respond, Liam jumped in, answering for his twin sister.

"I think she should go, Dad," his son blurted, shrugging his shoulders. "Mom's a girl, Lia's a girl…it's really a no brainer."

His cavalier attitude was quite amusing, and Fitz couldn't help but chuckle. Teddy stood back and didn't offer his opinion, simply studying Fitz as if he was made of glass.

"And what do you think, Ted," Fitz finally asked. "How does having a guy's night sound? There is something I could use your help with."

Teddy's eyes grew wide at the request and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Sure, Dad…guys night sounds great."

Fitz decided to address his son's guilt later. It was obvious he was still blaming himself for the accident and Fitz knew he couldn't allow this to continue.

"Lia, honey…I think it's a great idea you go with Mom. Don't worry about me – your brothers will take good care of me."

Lia's face spoke volumes as she reacted to Fitz's statement, her face contorting almost as if she smelled something rotten. Fitz laughed, and a sharp pain instantly shot to the side of his chest causing the laughter to turn into a wince.

Olivia entered the bedroom at the sound and was instantly at Fitz's side.

Fitz held up his hand, holding off his wife, hoping the gesture let her know he truly was alright.

"We've decided Lia is going to be your date tomorrow. We're going to have a guy's night while you girls take on Manhattan."

Olivia's face was a mixture of shock and amusement and she turned to her daughter who made it clear she was still undecided about the impromptu trip.

"I don't want you to go alone, Mom…but I also don't want to leave Daddy."

The predicament she found herself in was indeed interesting and her sincere concern about both her parents was quite endearing.

"Sweetheart, I think you coming with me is a wonderful idea…but _only_ if you want to. If it makes you feel any better, I do have a nurse coming tomorrow to check on Daddy."

Lia's face lit up and she instantly stood, hugging her mother tight. In a flash, their daughter scurried out of the room and headed to her own bedroom, no doubt ready to pack. Seeing her happy made Fitz happy and he returned his attention to his son's who both remained on the bed.

"Liam, can you give me and Ted a few minutes to talk?"

Olivia seemed to catch the clue quickly because she immediately returned to their closet and out of sight.

Liam nodded his head and hurried off the bed, pushing his glasses up in the process. He appeared clueless as to why Fitz would need to speak to his brother which he was actually thankful for. The less Liam knew about the accident, the better.

"Ted…come sit down," Fitz motioned to his son.

Teddy sat on the edge of the bed and kept his eyes on the floor. His hair was long and wavy and from his profile there was little doubt they were related. He was a younger version of Fitz…incredibly handsome exactly like his father.

"What happened isn't your fault-"

"Dad, it is!" It was me who forgot to close Thunder's stable. If he hadn't gotten out…"

"Son, it was an accident. He's thrown me off him at least ten times already…this time was only different because of the fence. I should've had it replaced before we came up for the holidays. I knew it needed to be repaired."

Silence fell between them and the next words spoken was nothing Fitz could've prepared for.

"I was in a hurry to see Ella, Dad. We've been dating for a few months now."

It took Fitz several minutes to process Teddy's words until he had no choice but to respond.

"Ella…as in Ella Beene? _My Goddaughter, Ella?_ That's not the Ella you're referring to, is it?"

Teddy kept his eyes low and nodded yes, still refusing to make eye contact with his father.

Fitz remained stunned trying to put any pieces together. Nothing jogged his memory and for the life of him, he couldn't imagine how something like this could be happening without his knowledge.

Uncomfortable silence continued to fill the room until Fitz forced himself to speak.

"Does anyone else know?"

Teddy shook his head no and Fitz tried his best to remain calm.

"We talked about telling our parents, but we didn't want anyone to freak out. Mom is still pretty worked up over Karen."

Fitz internally rolled his eyes over the reference to Mellie but didn't allow his emotions to show. Instead, he chose to take another route, knowing this could all be just a phase.

"You've practically grown up with Ella, I always thought you saw her more as a sister."

"It's definitely _**NOT**_ like that, Dad…she's actually quite the opposite. She's not like other girls…she's strong and mature and smart and beautiful and doesn't put up with my bullshit."

As if on cue, Olivia entered the bedroom again with a small suitcase in her hand. She set it near the door before returning to Fitz's side, once again checking on his abdomen. It appeared she had no knowledge of their discussion and he kept his eyes on Teddy waiting for his next move,

"Have a good trip tomorrow, Olivia," Teddy stood making eye contact with his step mother. "We'll take good care of Dad."

Olivia smiled at Teddy and thanked him, switching spots with him on the edge of the bed.

The second they were alone, Fitz reached for Olivia's arm and closed his eyes startling his wife.

"Mother of God," he breathed out, unable to keep quiet. Olivia didn't hide the confusion on her face and readjusted her body on the bed.

"What is wrong…is Teddy okay?"

"Oh Teddy, is fine," Fitz bit out sarcastically. But I'm glad you're sitting down for this one…you will _**NEVER**_ , in a million years, guess who he's dating."

Olivia looked as if she was deep in thought for a moment before essentially giving in.

'I have no idea…who?"

"Ella- _as in our goddaughter_ \- Ella. Ella Beene."

Olivia's eyes widened as complete shock spread over her face. Fitz shook his head yes as they sat in silence, each trying to process the information.

"Are you going to say anything?" Fitz finally asked, hoping to get Olivia's opinion.

"There's not much to say," Olivia replied. "I mean- they're both adults…there's not much we can do to stop them."

Fitz remained quiet and studied his wife, wondering if she was holding back her real opinion.

"I'm just glad they have you in their corner…because if this ever goes public, Lord knows they will need you."

Olivia remained quiet but didn't reply, simply looking at her husband with a mixture of love and concern. After all these years together, he simply couldn't comprehend how his better half was able to remain so cool and collected.

"Don't get yourself worked up, Fitz. I need you resting while I'm gone."

Olivia hovered over him, her demeanor shifting into full blown wife mode.

"Besides," she continued. "They are both so young. It's probably nothing serious."

Fitz shook his head in disagreement leaning it further back against his pillow. She looked angelic dressed in white, and he adored the way the ends of her hair fell onto her satin blouse. He reached for the tips and twirled a lock around his finger making a point to hold her attention.

"He's very serious about her, _trust me."_

Fitz was matter of fact, not mincing words.

"Fitz, how can you be so sure?" From her tone alone, he knew this would take some convincing.

"Because you didn't hear him, Liv. The way he speaks about her is the same way I speak about you."

* * *

OPOV

Looking at New York City through Lia's eyes was such a beautiful experience for Olivia. This was her daughter's second official visit and there was something about being in the Big Apple as a teenager that made it all the more special.

Olivia made it a point to take her dress shopping before the awards ceremony that evening and Lia accepted the opportunity with such appreciation. They didn't spend nearly enough mother / daughter time together and Olivia made a mental promise to make Lia more outings like this a priority.

Shopping turned into pampering themselves at a lavish salon, which then turned into trying a variety of pizzerias in Little Italy. By the time they arrived at their hotel, both women were so tired, they collapsed onto the bed not bothering to take their shoes off. Olivia was first to doze off, but her nap was short lived when a knock on the door sounded.

Lia remained sound asleep and was oblivious to the doorman entering the room with the large bouquet of long white stemmed roses. There was no question they were from Fitz and she sat across the arrangement, holding a small card in her hand. She looked at the flowers for some time, listening to her daughters breathing. It was the only sound in the room and the moment was so pure, it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

She never thought her life would end up this way, as she was certain for many years, she was incapable of finding love and happiness. For so long, loving Fitz felt more like a curse and it wasn't until she had the twins when she truly understood loving Fitz was never the root of the problem. These thoughts swirled around in her mind and she closed her eyes shifting her focus to the award she had been chosen to receive.

For reasons she couldn't explain, all the hurt and pain she endured suddenly felt necessary. Because it was these tragedies that shaped her into becoming the woman she was today. She was someone her daughter could be proud of and having her share this special night with her couldn't have been more perfect. Although she hated the fact Fitz wasn't there, she knew things were exactly how the universe ended them to be.

Olivia was about to open the card when Lia stirred. She slowly stood up in bed and looked around slightly confused before checking the time. They had a little over an hour to get dressed but you would think it was only five minutes by the way Lia began acting. She watched as her daughter frantically checked her hair and makeup making certain it still looked good in the bathroom mirror. By the time Olivia joined her, Lia was now rummaging through all their bags looking for the items she needed.

For the next hour, they were all business and it wasn't until they reached the limousine in front of the hotel, Lia appeared to catch her breath. Luckily, the drive to Rockefeller Center was a short one and Lia let out a huge squeal once she caught glimpse of the life portrait of Olivia displayed down 47th street. The words _**WOMAN OF THE YEAR**_ was written in beautiful calligraphy and once again watching Lia's reaction was priceless.

The moment they stepped out of the limousine, they were escorted to several different checkpoints before entering the official building where the ceremony was taking place. Lia enjoyed posing with her mother for the paparazzi and Olivia was in her element speaking during the interviews leading up to the big event. They purposely wore similar gowns which was the topic of much conversation. It was the first time Lia was somewhat showcased on her own and her smile alone indicated she was having the time of her life.

By the time they reached their seats, the lights were dim, and everyone focused on the large screen in the center of the stage. This was certainly not the first time Olivia was presented with an award, but this specific award felt different. To her surprise, there were several interviews from her closest friends who glowingly spoke on what a difference Olivia Pope-Grant made in the lives of women all over the world.

For a good part of the interviews, Olivia felt uncomfortable listening to people speak so highly of her, but when Fitz appeared on the screen, her stomach fluttered making her heart race. His interview was a complete surprise and she couldn't help but wonder when he had time to do it. Most of the audience clapped when Fitz appeared, including Lia who beamed with pride listening to her father speak the following words of adoration about her mother.

 _"There's this genuineness about her that people can't get enough of. She's not just a smart woman whose made a name for herself…she makes it her life mission to help people…and I think that's what sets her apart from so many. Olivia stepped into a role she didn't ask for when we got married and the way the American people embraced her still to this day is something to marvel at. Not just because it's never been done, but because she tore down so many racial and gender barriers…and the impact will last generations upon generations to come."_

Tears pricked Olivia's eyes and she reached for Lia's hand as the screened dimmed and lights returned. The master of ceremonies was now on stage and the official _Glamour Awards_ were underway. She sat motionless trying to stay focused, mentally reviewing her acceptance speech in her mind. Sitting there was slightly like an out of body experience and it remained that way until the very end.

* * *

FPOV

Fitz sat up in bed eagerly awaiting his girls' return. He had more energy than he knew what to do with, but thought it be best Olivia return home finding him just the way she left him. His IPAD was on his lap and he enjoyed reading all the articles written about the Annual Glamour Event. The topic centered around Olivia being named _**Woman of the Year**_ and most of the articles gave a sentimental spin focusing on Lia being Olivia's _"date"_ for the evening. Both of his girl's looked incredible and his face hurt from smiling so much at the small screen.

Once Daniel announced their arrival, he instantly took off his reading glasses and through them aside, powering off his electronic device. He heard Liam's voice first and for the next several minutes, he couldn't make out any of the conversation. A thundering of footsteps eventually could be heard coming up the stairs and at last Fitz caught glimpse of both Lia and Olivia.

Lia ran straight to Fitz, talking a mile a minute. She recapped every detail of the trip, including every detail of her designer gown she wore the night before. Fitz watched Olivia from afar who instructed Hal to put her things into the closet. A few words were exchanged between his wife and her long-time Secret Service agent, before she finally joined the twins on the bed. Lia was still talking, and Liam was next to Fitz appearing to tune his sister out completely. He now had Fitz's IPAD on and appeared to be lost in his own world when Olivia finally greeted her husband hello.

"Welcome home," Fitz crooned, reaching for his wife. She sat next to Lia and kissed her husband before hugging him tight.

"How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?"

The topic quickly shifted to Fitz's physical health but didn't stay there for long when Lia's cell phone rang. She instantly stood from the bed and began a high-pitched sounding conversation with one of her friends. Fitz watched slight chaos unfold as Olivia agreed to each of them inviting a friend over to spend the night. Multiple conversations began to take place as Liam forgot about Fitz's IPAD and focused on Olivia's surprise announcement.

There was one week left in their winter break until they returned to Washington, and Olivia would've normally insisted they remain as a family with no visitors. The twins were even more surprised to hear Olivia share Hal would be driving them into town to pick up their selected friend as soon as they were ready. This sprang both Lia and Liam into action who quickly left their parents alone in the bedroom. Fitz smiled at his wife in complete awe ready to worship the ground she walked on.

"You've arranged for Hal to take them into town, tonight? You are a genius."

Olivia laughed at the words and stood, returning to their closet. Loud goodbyes could be heard from the twin's downstairs who were ready to leave with Secret Service. Fitz yelled goodbye from the bed but doubted they heard him. He thought about trying to get up and at least come to the door but couldn't help but wonder why Olivia was taking so long in the closet. He was about to call her by name when she finally appeared, closing the door and locking it on her way out.

She was wearing a sexy nurse's outfit with matching white stilettos and the image alone made his cock stiffen. He couldn't help but gawk at his wife who was walking towards him with determination.

"I need to thoroughly inspect my patient," she announced, moving the sheet completely off Fitz's body.

His wound was healing and his arousal protruding through his boxers was proof.

"You are so sexy."

It took everything in him not to touch Olivia while she bent over purposely exposing her breasts to him.

"Now remember what the doctor said," Olivia replied. "No extracurricular activities for a minimum two weeks."

"Fuck the doctor," Fitz was quick to counter.

Olivia smirked, clearly amused by the comment and reached for the small bag on the nightstand. Fitz watched his nurse slowly change his bandage and her exaggerated movements didn't go unnoticed. Her breasts were nearly coming out of the white bustier and there was a point liquid began to seep through his boxers from being so heavily aroused.

"Let me clean that up for you," she teased, pulling the top of his silk boxers down.

He gasped in the air as he watched Olivia bend down and slowly lick his penis, taking his precum into her mouth.

" _Fucking Christ_ ," Fitz whispered, too shocked to speak louder.

The sensation drove him utterly crazy and he pulled his wife down onto him, so she straddled his bulge completely. She was well below his abdomen and nowhere near his incision. If he was in pain, he couldn't feel it, as the only thing on his mind was the foreplay he was about to experience with his wife.

"You had this all planned, didn't you?" Fitz had to ask.

Olivia mischievously nodded her head and smiled, purposely grinding into his cock until her panties now were coated with his fluid.

"I fantasized about this the entire way home."

Fitz reached for her hands and linked fingers watching this beautiful vision before him.

Silence fell between them and in a split moment, their lust for one another shifted and Olivia began pouring her heart out, taking Fitz somewhat by surprise.

"What you said in the interview…thank you, Fitz. Thank you for loving me the way you do.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Baby."

It still pained him not seeing her receive such a well-deserved award in person.

Olivia slightly tilted her head and smiled, making Fitz's heart explode with her reply.

"You _**were**_ there with me. You always have been. You always will be."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: _This update is long overdue. Please know despite the length, it holds such a special place in my heart...reminding me why I fell in love with writing this version of Olitz to begin with. I really hope you enjoy I hope to update again soon. XO_

 _PS- This chapter is written from both their POV's._

 **Evermore**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Washington, DC**

Olivia walked briskly down the long corridor not bothering to wait for Hal shadowing two steps behind. The message her Secret Service Agent relayed came directly from Fitz and a million thoughts ran frantically through her mind.

This was her first time _EVER being summoned to the twins school and for the life of her she couldn't make sense of what was going on. All she knew was Liam had been called into the Principal's Office that afternoon and apparently Fitz was phoned soon after._

The sound of her high heels clinging against the perfectly shined tile was the only sound heard. It was eerily quiet for being the middle of a school day but as soon as the thought entered her mind, it was quick to pass, allowing her to resume her worry.

When she finally reached the Secretary's office, Hal opened the heavy mahogany door and Olivia entered, looking the gray haired presence behind the desk head on.

"Mrs. Grant," the elderly woman instantly stood, greeting Olivia with a warm smile. "You can go in."

Olivia followed the woman's point and proceeded to the closed door, thanking the Secretary for the information. The moment she stepped inside, both Fitz and Mr. Beecham stood at her presence.

Mr. Beecham extended his hand and greeted Olivia whose eyes immediately fell on Liam. He was seated across the Head Master's desk and she couldn't read his expression. This was another first for Olivia, and a sinking feeling filled her stomach.

Fitz moved a few steps behind their son, extending his hand to the small of her back. He kissed her cheek hello and encouraged her to sit down before making his way back to his seat next to Liam.

Olivia gently patted Liam's thigh and didn't waste any time getting to the bottom of things.

"Honey, are you alright?"

She examined Liam from head to toe, in some way looking for any clues that could answer the many questions swirling around in her mind.

Liam simply nodded his head yes but didn't offer any explanations, waiting for the adults to begin talking.

"Mrs. Grant, it appears Liam has organized a protest amongst the African American employees here on campus. We got word a walk out was planned to occur tomorrow morning if certain ultimatums were not met."

Olivia's mind shifted from concern to confusion as she quickly began connecting the dots. There was only **_ONE_** reason Liam would be called into the office and the now obvious question weighed heavily in the air.

"Honey," Olivia began, clearing her throat. "Please explain your part in this."

She studied Liam's face and her heart began to ache. For the first time in his education career his parents were called in which only meant one thing...his character was being questioned.

"The African American workers here are being discriminated against, Mom. I've spoken to all of them- they haven't received a raise in years...for some of them in over a decade! Their being paid minimum wage while the White employees have been getting yearly raises-"

"Liam- that's not answering Mom's question. She asked about _YOUR part in this," Fitz suddenly cut him off. His voice was beyond stern silencing Liam in the process._

Olivia glanced at Fitz before focusing her attention back to her son. She studied him for some time while uncomfortable silence filled the room. She chose her next move carefully and wondered if Fitz's harshness was more of a clue than a reprimand. Something shifted deep within when the clear logic of the entire meetings purpose came clear.

"What Liam has uncovered is true, isn't it?" Olivia point blankly asked, directing her attention to the Head Master.

She sensed Fitz's approval by the way he crossed one leg over his other...his non-verbal way of showing off when he took the upper hand in a situation. It reminded her of their sparring days during his first term in the White House. A memory that suddenly surfaced from literally nowhere.

"I'm frankly embarrassed to answer your question honestly, Mrs. Grant- but if I'm going to expect the students who attend here to be honest- then it must begin with me."

Mr. Beecham paused for a brief moment looking Liam over carefully before continuing.

"I did some research of my own once I got wind of the protest...and yes...there is substantial evidence that supports every accusation made. Our Maintenance Director has already resigned effective immediately. I would like to say I had no part in what was happening, but it's my job to know every detail of this institution and the fact this was occurring under _my_ watch without _my_ knowledge has left me no choice but to question everything.

Olivia's eyes narrowed at his response and she nodded her head quite content with his explanation. She actually believed him and could only imagine what other secrets were being kept.

"So am I in trouble?" Liam suddenly blurted, pushing his glasses up his nose and into place.

"No you're not," Olivia quickly confirmed, taking the liberty to answer for the Head Master. "But we do have some things we need to discuss at home."

This was the hint Fitz needed and he quickly stood at the words, extending his hand to Mr. Beecham goodbye.

Liam was first to exit, followed by his parents and then Secret Service who followed the former first family back down the long hallway. The fact the school appeared deserted was still in the back of Olivia's mind yet she kept quiet purposely avoiding her husband's stare.

* * *

The ride home was silent with the only words spoken finally coming from Olivia once they reached Cleveland Avenue.

"Honey, grab a snack and go upstairs. Your Dad and I need to talk for a few minutes."

Liam quickly obliged and headed straight to the kitchen loading his thin arms with a ridiculous amount of junk food. Fitz slipped out of his black leather jacket and took his time hanging it up in the front hall closet. It wasn't long before he made his way to the wet bar in the corner of the living room.

By the time he poured himself a small glass of whiskey, Olivia entered the living room with a tall generous glass of Cabernet.

"Don't say it," she instructed- her words dead serious.

She strutted directly past Fitz and plummeted down on the sofa taking a long swallow of wine. Fitz remained stoic, facing towards the wet bar and took a drink of his own, a hint of a smile spread across his lips.

"Say what? He teased. "That I found you incredibly sexy this afternoon?"

She rolled her eyes at the reply and inhaled another long swig of wine.

By now, Fitz was at her side, sitting so close to Olivia, she had no choice but to drape one leg over his. She was wearing dark pants with a cream colored blouse- her stiletto heels still snug on her feet.

"Or that Liam is basically you reincarnated."

Olivia immediately elbowed Fitz who played wounded.

"Ouch!" He whined, rubbing his rib.

"I warned you _not to say it."_

Hearing her annoyance only made him feel all the more satisfied with himself.

"What are we going to do with him?"

It was a question that weighed heavily in the air but one that needed answering.

"This is his freshman year of High School, Fitz! He should be worrying about girls and prom and trying out for the debate team. Instead, he's organizing protests and uncovering things worthy of making national headlines."

Fitz could hear the mixture of emotions in her voice but he kept quiet- knowing his wife needed to freely speak her mind.

"I don't think he realizes the implications of his actions!"

"Oh, I have to disagree there, Liv. Our Son knows _EXACTLY_ , what the implications are. You know how his mind works. He likely leaked the protest himself hoping we'd get involved. And by WE I mean _YOU."_

Olivia closed her eyes and took another drink of wine, nearly emptying her glass completely. She then allowed her head to rest against Fitz's shoulder.

"I really hate when you're right," she whispered.

"Well it is a rare occurrence."

Olivia's eyes flew open at the words and she looked up at her husband, her doe eyes no match for him. Fitz lovingly winked at the love of his life and kissed the corner of her mouth gently. They locked eyes for the next few seconds, blue eyes meeting brown. No words were spoken until the front door flew open- instantly breaking the intimate moment between them.

"Mom! Dad!" Lia excitedly yelled speaking a mile a minute.

She raced into the living room and threw her backpack on the ground while kicking off her shoes, not caring she interrupted her parents.

"Is it true? Did Liam get suspended? The whole school is taking about him being called down to Mr. Beecham's office! Is he home? Is he grounded? What did he do?"

Lia was now sitting next to Fitz, her hazel green eyes wide and serious. Her sandy brown hair was in complete disarray- thick and wavy flowing down her back. Her knees hugged up against Fitz who placed his free hand on her foot.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad. How was your day?" Fitz mocked, clearly trying to make a point.

Lia huffed at her father and turned her full attention to her mom waiting for answers.

"Lia- I know you have a lot of questions, Honey but there's a lot left we still need to discuss. Can you go check on Liam upstairs and get started on your homework?"

Olivia smiled warmly at her daughter and nodded her head, slightly shifting it towards the staircase.

"But what if I already did my homework?"

Fitz raised his eyebrows and shot Lia a fatherly glance, letting her know there was no way in hell he was believing that statement.

Lia eventually took the hint from her parents and dramatically stood, picking her backpack up off the floor in grand teenage fashion.

"I have a right to know what's going on! I'm worried about Liam and neither of you will tell me anything!"

Lia didn't bother hiding her annoyance and Olivia could hear the genuine concern in her voice. She was halfway to the hall when Olivia finally responded, hoping to somewhat bring her comfort.

"I'm sure Liam will fill you in on the details," Olivia reassured her. "We'll talk everything over after dinner. We're going to order in tonight, so start thinking about what you and your brother want. We just need a few more minutes to talk things over, Honey. A lot happened today and we need to make sense of it all."

This revelation seemed to really please Lia who quickly vanished up the stairs and out of sight.

Alone once again, they each remained quiet until Fitz couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Don't say it."

It was now Olivia's turn to smile at the request. She returned her head to its previous spot against Fitz's chest and took in his familiar scent.

"Say what?" She teased. I wasn't going to say Lia is you reincarnated."

Fitz chuckled at the words and rested his head on top of hers thanking every star in the sky for giving him this life. It was perfect in every way imaginable and even though this particular moment was a serious one- he wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

"Well now that we've solidified who our children take after, we better decide how we're going to proceed from here."

Olivia closed her eyes and knew Fitz was right. The only problem with the obvious was she didn't even know where to begin. Luckily, for her Fitz took the initiative and explained their next few steps, leaving little room for question.

"This is what I think we need to do, Livvie...and that's absolutely _nothing. This is the schools problem to deal with. And from what Beecham shared this afternoon he intends to do just that. We need to keep our focus on Liam and make sure he understands there are other ways he could've handled this. Even though I'm proud of his actions, he should've come to us. This could've gotten out of hand very quickly, which is why I think he leaked it himself. I want him to come to us with things like this. I want him to know he doesn't have to solve the worlds problems alone."_

It was at that moment, Olivia wasn't certain if Fitz was still speaking about their Son. She nuzzled the side of his cheek and kissed it gently unconsciously pressing her body into his.

"So we're going to order in like you said and be honest with the twins. I'm sure they both have questions, not just about today but also what's to come. You know the rumor mill is taking on a life of its own and they both need to know to handle it once they return to school tomorrow."

Fitz paused and set his glass down pulling in Olivia close with both arms.

"And after dinner and after we talk, I'm gonna take you upstairs and make love to you before we go to bed. But it doesn't have to be in that order...I mean we could go straight to that step _now. With the amount of questions I'm sure Lia has- that gives us at least half an hour to work with."_

Olivia laughed into the air and the sound radiated between them pleasing Fitz immensely. She suddenly shifted her weight and placed her glass next to Fitz's before directly straddling his lap.

"I love you." She breathed out. I probably don't say it nearly enough these days but I do. Very much."

Olivia locked eyes as she spoke, making certain he knew her words were spoken from the heart.

"I love you too, baby."

The air between them shifted and he tugged the back of her hair from behind jerking her head backwards. Her exposed neck left much to be desired and Fitz didn't hesitate kissing her skin with an open mouth. It wasn't long before he found her ear, whispering his final plans of the evening.

"When I fuck you tonight...you're gonna leave these on."

His hand released her hair and moved to her stiletto heal rubbing the shiny material in a way only Fitzgerald Grant could make sexy.

Olivia flushed at the words and forced herself to stand, trying to regain her composure.

Fitz watched as she tried her best to distance herself, knowing full well the twins would be down soon wanting to order dinner. His growing erection also needed tending to and he knew the best way to solve that problem was shifting his focus back to the present moment.

He eventually stood and bypassed Olivia who was now headed towards the kitchen. There bodies were like magnets, radiating a connection so strong it equally overwhelmed them.

Once in the kitchen, she busied herself looking for their stash of takeout menus listening to Fitz's footsteps head upstairs one by one.

When the sound completely faded she paused in front of the cabinet and leaned against the granite fully allowing her body to decompress. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes unable to stop thinking about her husband and the simple way everything about him consumed her.

Some things just never change.


End file.
